


The Sandman Cometh

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugged Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Somnophilia, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is impatient. He doesn’t want to wait for true love to strike before he can touch another boy or have someone touch him, so he finds a way to make it happen. Although there are others, he finds himself lured in by his new roommate at Dalton, Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

  
The darkness pressed around me as I lay alone in my dorm room. My new roommate was due to arrive tomorrow and as always, I’ll enjoy them as I would any new toy. This one though, Kurt, was different.  I stroked my hard shaft slick with lube and thought back to when we first met....

  
  
After the stranger had stopped me on the stairwell all those weeks ago, I’d pulled the beautiful boy along to watch the Warbler’s performance which, of course, I was leading. And all the while that the Warblers and I sang, I watched the poorly disguised spy’s face light up as he took in the room enjoying the song, eyes flitting over other boy’s bodies before settling back on me and gasping with sudden desire.  
  
Seeing the spy’s attention hone in on me, I finished my performance by singing directly to him before following him out to the corridor. “So new kid, what’d you think?” I asked while maintaining eye contact with the big baby blues of the pale boy across from me.  
  
“It was... _amazing_. Uh, sorry but I need to get going. Can you point me in the direction of the front office? I’m all t-turned around.”  
  
“Sure, take the third left, back up the stairs and second on your right,” I stated motioning up the hallway. “But Kurt, before you go, maybe I could get your number? Y’know, just in case you get lost again,” I said with a wink.  
  
He seemed all flustered but gave me his number anyway before mumbling out, “Bye,” and heading off in the direction of the atrium.  
  
It hadn’t taken more than a day after that to get Kurt to sit down for coffee with myself, Wes and David. After reassurances of our chat about spying remaining violence-free, it became obvious that Kurt was really struggling with some jock who was bullying him. Seeing his huge blue-gold eyes gloss over with tears prompted me to make up some bullshit story about bullies at my ‘old school’. Of course, I didn’t have an old school. I’d been at Dalton forever. But it didn’t stop me from wanting to make Kurt feel better about his situation and perhaps not feel so powerless. Of all things, I understand the need for control.  
  
The situation deteriorated faster than I would have thought based on my lone, “Courage,” text to Kurt one school day. Before I’d even hung up on the panicky phone call from the victimized delicate boy, I was in the car, speeding towards his town. I don’t know what came over me, but I just couldn’t let him feel so alone and paralysed with fear, not if I’d had an accidental hand in it.  
  
Confronting Karofsky was never going to work but I had to try for Kurt’s sake. I just hoped that I wouldn’t have my ass handed to me in a fight. There’s no doubt I can throw a punch, all that practising in fight club had stood me in good stead, but this guy looked to be both huge and quick – a bad combination.   
  
When Kurt confessed afterwards of Karofsky being his first kiss, I wasn’t quite sure what I could do to make it better without showing Kurt what a real kiss should be like, so I suggested lunch instead. At least I would get to spend more time with Kurt leaning on me while we both avoided thinking about the sweaty hulk of a man-boy pressing Kurt into lockers possessively.  
  
It wasn’t long after that I’d received the best phone call I’d ever taken. Kurt was transferring to Dalton. With my last roommate having left mid-semester to move to Chicago, it made absolute sense that we share a room. I couldn’t have set it up any better if I’d tried. Not that I would have. I mean, I’m not some Machiavellian monster. Much.  
  
Over the years, I’d had a few different roommates. David was my first, in more ways than one. Then once I’d joined the Warblers, it was decided that we should switch roommates over the Christmas break in order for the group to bond better with each other. A truly wonderful idea, if I do say so myself. Of course, I would have to fight to keep Kurt in my room after the holiday season, but as he was a mid-semester transfer and fragile to boot, I was sure there wouldn’t be too much resistance from the other Warblers....

  
  
My hand sped up as my attention snapped back to the present, becoming a blur over my cock. I imagined Kurt’s big Bambi eyes wide in shock as my weight sat across his chest and shoulders, pressing him into the mattress, ramming my cock into his pouty mouth. The phantom sound of Kurt gagging on my dick tipped me over the edge. Hips jerking, I spilt hot come across my stomach and moaned Kurt’s name loudly into the shadowy room.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's flashback to his first time.

* * *

 

  
It was still dark when I woke. The birds not quite awake as the beginnings of dawn settled on campus. I wriggled under the covers, away from the cool air, not wanting to get up yet even though my bladder was making the urgency of the situation known. Throwing back the covers, I scooted into the bathroom and then back to bed quickly. I didn’t need to get ready for at least two hours and even then I’d be early for breakfast, so I snuggled in my comfy bed and reminisced on how David became my first....

  
  
Boarding at an all boy’s school wasn’t so bad really, especially being gay and having such detached parental units. Both these things definitely helped me with my plans, but none more so than my older brother’s misguided idea that separation anxiety and stress was keeping me awake at night. That ridiculous idea led to Cooper foolishly getting himself a prescription of mild sleeping tablets. Even after all these years, Cooper hadn’t grasped that I just don’t sleep for more than four to five hours a night. Of course, it hadn’t stopped me from playing on the fact that I couldn’t get a full night’s sleep as a Freshman and I figured that it was guilt that had driven my brother to slip me some of mom’s pills to see if they’d help. After that, I made sure to seem rested and exclaimed their wonders to Cooper, which had led to full bottles of sedatives being sent to me every month or two.  
  
That had been just before the Christmas that David had switched out as my roommate, as part of the Warbler bonding exercise. Up until then though, I had spent most of my pre-dawn time watching David breathe softly in the dark, smoothing my hand along the rich brown skin of his back. I did appreciate that my roommate slept shirtless but the fact that he tossed and turned all night? Not so much. It made my plan hard to put into practise. So I’d made the most of the opportunities I did have, taking plentiful photos of a slumbering David in varying states of undress, even managing to get a few of his limp dick under the soft lamplight. Usually though, I would turn a lamp on, uncover David’s body and just jerk off while watching my roommate twitch in his sleep, careful not to come on anything of his.   
  
In the first months of boarding at Dalton, free from my family, I’d lain awake considering how to get experience or even a boyfriend perhaps? It seemed an impossible task. All the boys I knew at thirteen and fourteen were simply that, boys. None seemed to want what I did. They didn’t care about Broadway or Vogue or picking out just the right shade of green for my soon-to-be redecorated bedroom. I considered waiting until I was out of Ohio but I didn’t want to have to wait for years or for the stars to align before I got my first kiss, touch or fuck. I wanted those things now. I was greedy for them. For the warmth of another body against mine, regardless of whether they were gay or straight. Impatient? Absolutely, but it had gotten me more satisfaction than I could’ve dreamed of.  
  
Then it was Cooper’s sleight of hand at the dinner table over Thanksgiving, when the first glimmer of hope appeared on my horizon. Two sleeping tablets. And the possibilities started to stack themselves up, my imagination going wild as I considered my first move.  
  
I’d found many boys attractive at school but I knew my opportunities were limited, at least until the Warblers were more comfortable with one-on-one sleep overs (at first they tended to be group affairs, which just wouldn’t do – much too risky). Until then I’d have to make do with my roommate.   
  
It wasn’t that David was unattractive back then. No, no, not at all. At the time, David was just in that gangly phase that most boys go through, all arms and legs with his body slow to fill out. But he had broad shoulders, big hands and very kissable lips. So during a video game marathon one Friday night, I slipped a crushed pill into David’s lemonade and waited for its effects to kick in.   
  
Thirty minutes later, David succumbed to his heavy eyelids and dragged himself to his bed. Stripping down to his standard sleeping attire, boxers and socks, David slipped under the covers and was out like a light. I kept myself busy for while, anxiously clearing up junk food wrappers, putting away the game controllers, locking the door and taking a shower while trying to resist the urge to jerk off. Finally turning down the room’s lights, I dried myself off, dropped my towel and headed to David’s bedside.   
  
Lying on his side, David’s mouth was open with a small amount of drool leaking on the pillow. I squatted down beside the sleeping boy’s face and smiled at the dopey expression on David’s face. I ran the back of my knuckles lightly over my cheek, then slid my hand down to David’s shoulder and pushed the sheets down to expose more of his warm body. I lent closer and nuzzled into the crook of my friend’s neck, breathing in the slightly sweet tang of his aftershave as my dick twitched, demanding to be touched.   
  
I placed light kisses across his shoulder and then moved up his neck to his jaw.  Stopping for a moment, I had to gather my wits and check that the sleeping boy hadn’t reacted to my touch. Then, confident that David was in dreamland, I stood up stretching my naked form.   
  
Dick standing out proudly, I wrapped a hand around it and lowered my leaking cock to hover in front of my friend’s mouth. I swiped the tip of my cock across David’s drooping bottom lip, pre-come smearing there. I backed off for a second, waiting for a reaction that never came. I dipped my dick back between David’s slack lips and pushed forward to feel a lolling tongue move around my hot rod. Continuing to push shallowly in and out of David’s mouth, ecstasy overwhelmed me.  
  
Knowing I couldn’t come in my roommate’s mouth without consequence, I withdrew and rubbed my cock along David’s cheekbones and lips, daubing the slime of pre-come across his face. As my orgasm closed in on me, I stepped back to sandwich my straining cock between David’s arm and torso before thrusting there until I spilt come across the sleeping boy’s back.  
  
David hadn’t even moved during the encounter or clean-up and it convinced me that I could get away with more so I slid my cooler nude body into the bed, cuddling up behind David. My spent cock nestled happily against the scratchy cotton of my friend’s boxer shorts; I slipped my arm around David’s torso and settled in to sleep.   
  
As I drifted awake the next morning, I realized that David was spooning me. Although pleased with the turn of events, I strained my neck to spy the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. Five hours. Clearly all the adrenalin preceding my orgasm had knocked me out for longer than usual. However, it was still six o’clock on a Saturday morning which meant that David would be out for several more hours. I considered what to do next. I’d taken more risks than I’d planned on by actually sleeping alongside my roommate and naked at that. It wasn’t something that could be easily explained away. Except, it was the risk of it all going wrong that made it feel so, so good.  
  
Content with my decision to push the envelope further, I rolled David onto his back and dipped my head under the covers. But before I could take David’s dick in hand, his cell phone rang out in the silent room. I froze, mouth open in shock, hand hovering over my friend’s underwear. I slithered out of the bed quickly before diving under the blankets on my bed while David’s phone continued to ring and I lay there silently until the call finally went to voice-mail before heaving a sigh of relief....

 

  
Startled back into the present, the alarm blaring out, I considered what the day will bring before remembering that Kurt is moving in to the dorm room today. I grinned, excited to see my new friend, and headed straight for the shower to begin my day and tug one out before breakfast.  
  


* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt moves in and Blaine spends some time at the Hudmels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this was written some time ago and has Finn appearing several times throughout this story, not necessarily in a good light. If Finn's appearance perturbs you, I suggest skipping this and the next chapter.

 

 

* * *

  
I helped Burt unload both cars as we moved Kurt’s things into the dorm room and watched as Finn bumbled his way around, knocking things over and generally being slightly too loud or too crass to fit in to the surroundings easily. I waited as Kurt said his goodbyes to his family, making sure to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders as they drove out of sight. At dinner, I encouraged the other Warblers to include Kurt in conversation and later helped him to ready his school supplies for the next day.   
  
There was something about Kurt that is so unlike any other boy I’ve ever known. It’s not just the extensive moisturising routine or the massive musical collection on DVD. It seemed that there was an aura around Kurt that made me want to take the perfectly coiffed boy into my arms and never let him go. I’ve never felt this way before. I’m not even sure what this feeling is. But Kurt has competing qualities of fragility and strength, coupled with his elfin beauty and a sometimes bitchy mouth. He is a conundrum, one that I wanted to stay around to solve.  
  
I let Kurt settle into his first night away from his family without incident. I’d explained to him that I didn’t require as much sleep as everyone else but would try to be considerate to Kurt’s needs. I made a show of putting my headphones on while watching a movie on my laptop, essentially giving Kurt some privacy to either mourn the loss of his home comforts and family or to fret over tomorrow’s start at a new school. As it turned out, Kurt hadn’t really needed the space and fell asleep immediately, the move taking its toll on him.  
  
As usual, I woke before the birds but it wasn’t long before Kurt’s alarm went off much earlier than I’d anticipated. I watched curiously as my roommate blinked awake, shuffled off to the shower and then started on yet another moisturising routine. Sitting silently in bed, browsing a magazine, I glanced up as Kurt re-emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. My eyebrows shot up and my dick took interest as I ogled my friend’s pale body.   
  
“Morning,” I said smiling, eyes back on the magazine, “You’re up very early today. I thought I was the only one crazy enough to be awake at this hour.”  
  
Kurt whirled around, startled. “Oh shit, you scared me!” he breathed out with a hand placed on his chest to calm himself. “I’m up earlier than normal to make sure I’ve got everything sorted before class, plus I was hoping you’d give me a tour before breakfast,” he asked hopefully while picking up his clothes and heading back to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
***  
  
“Wow, so that was a little daunting,” Kurt sighed as he dropped his school bag beside the desk.   
  
“First day harder than you thought, new kid?” I said laughingly.  
  
“Yeah, well okay, the class work being harder is to be expected,” he said with a small worried smile, “but the amount of catch-up work I need to do is concerning. There are just not enough hours in the day to get caught up before next week’s exams.”  
  
“Don’t panic, Kurt. I’ll help out. And the other Warblers will lend a hand to share notes, I’m sure.”  
  
“But, why would they help me?”  
  
“Kurt! Why wouldn’t we help you? You’re trying out for the Warblers, right?” I continued as he nodded, “Well then, we look after our own. I mean, there are no shortcuts. But we’ll all help and support you as much as we can,” I rubbed his shoulders for a moment, “I promise.”  
  
Apparently Kurt was really freaked out about the workload and spent the rest of the week going over various Warblers’ notes and cramming for the exams. Late night coffee runs and earlier than usual alarms became the order of the day, while Kurt’s sleep pattern and his skin suffered.   
  
Finally, it was concern for my friend that had led me to forcibly remove his notebook from his hands on Friday after class and encourage him to go home for his family’s weekly dinner. But when he couldn’t quite make coherent sentences and his deteriorating motor skills caused a minor fracas in the library as he overturned a stack of books, I wasn’t sure he would make it home in one piece.   
  
“Hi, Mr Hummel? Um, it’s Blaine here. Kurt? No, no, he’s fine. I mean he really tired but he’s fine. That’s actually why I’m calling. He’s been studying so hard this week that I don’t think he can make the drive to Lima safely.”  
  
After some discussion, Kurt’s dad asked if I’d like to drive Kurt home and stay the night, and of course, I happily accepted the invitation. Kurt’s family seemed nice and I’d never turn down an opportunity to hang out with my roommate – sleepy or otherwise.  
  


* * *

  
The trip to Lima was very quiet. As soon as the car was on the interstate, Kurt had drifted off to sleep while I continued to sing along softly to the radio. He was so worn out that I had to shake him awake once we were parked in his family’s driveway.   
  
The evening passed quickly, along with pleasant conversation over a delicious home cooked dinner (I hadn’t had one of those in a while) and some grumbling over what TV show we were all going to watch before Kurt was showing me to the spare bed set up in Finn’s room.   
  
“I can’t believe you let me sleep all the way to Lima, Blaine,” he admonished. “Now, I’m not even sleepy!”  
  
“Oh hush. I bet as soon as you get comfy in your own bed, you’ll be asleep in no time,” I retorted while smiling. “I’ll see you in the morning,” I said before clambering into the single bed and facing the wall.   
  
Finn stumbled into the room only minutes later before throwing off his clothes and pulling on something to sleep in. “’Night, dude,” I heard him say as he snuffled into his pillow.  
  
I lay there considering my options in the strange house. I had expected to be sleeping on the couch and not in Finn’s room. This way was a little awkward as I knew that sleeping wasn’t an option for another couple of hours and yet here the entire household was tucked in with most of its occupants out for the count.   
  
Suddenly my phone lit up and buzzed with a new text message.  _Kurt_ , I sighed quietly.   
  
 **To Blaine  
‘**How many sheep am I supposed to count before I can start laughing like the Count from Sesame Street? **’**  
  
 **To Blaine**  
‘Why did you let me nap?! I didn’t even bring my textbooks so all this energy is wasted right now’  
  
 **To Blaine**  
‘This is NOT working, I can’t get to sleep!! :/’  
  
 **To Blaine**  
‘Help!’  
  
 **To Kurt**  
 _‘Stop, Kurt. Just close your eyes and think of something peaceful. Try to shut your brain down for a minute.’_  
  
I wait for a minute to see if Kurt will do as I’ve suggested or the more likely option of ignoring my advice. My phone lit up again making me chuckle but before I get a chance to read the message Finn’s head reared up, “Dude! Just tell Kurt to go and make some warm milk. It always puts him to sleep,” before grumbling to himself, “And then maybe  _I_  can get some sleep!”  
  
 **To Blaine**  
‘Nope, nada, not a sausage, not even a bean.’  
  
I read and re-read the text before laughing out loud and getting a huff from Finn. “Oops, sorry,” I said meekly before tapping out a reply to Kurt.  
  
 **To Kurt**  
 _‘Meet me in the kitchen. I have an idea ;)’_  
  
 **To Blaine**  
‘Now? Please don’t tell me you want to more of the apricot pie, cos Finn ate it the rest before bed.’  
  
“Oh my God dude. C’mon, already. I’ll show you where everything is downstairs,” Finn grumped, throwing back the covers.   
  
I stared at him blankly for a second before I realised Finn was waiting for me to get up and follow. I hopped out of bed and traipsed after the cranky teenager.  
  
We met Kurt on the landing before heading down to the kitchen together. “It’s okay Finn. I’ll heat up the milk. You can go back to bed if you want,” Kurt placated before he stage whispered to me, “He sulks like a two year old when he’s not allowed to go to sleep.”  
  
“Hey! I’m not the one keeping people awake with phones lighting the room up every other minute!” the tall boy said, getting even more pissy.  
  
Kurt sighed. “Sorry Finn. I just wasn’t tired after my nap and I knew Blaine would be awake. So you can go back to bed now. I’ll take care of the milk and Blaine.”  
  
 _Ooh, yes please._  “And I’ll try to keep it down when I come back in,” I added trying to smooth the waters.  
  
Finn dropped his frame down on a barstool and stared at them sleepily, “Nah, I’m here now. Can you make me some milk too? Please?”  
  
Kurt smiled as he took in his step-brother’s rumpled appearance, “Yeah, sure.”   
  
As Kurt moved around the kitchen getting things organised, I made a quick trip back to Finn’s room. Even though Kurt seemed fully awake, the bags under his eyes hadn’t lessened, despite the earlier nap and I thought if I slipped a pill into Kurt’s milk that he would get the full night’s sleep that he definitely needed. I donned my cardigan as I headed back downstairs, sleeping tablet safely tucked away in the pocket.  
  
“You cold?” a frowning Finn asked as I reappeared in the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah, just a little,” I shrugged. “Need a hand Kurt?”  
  
“Could you grab the cinnamon and nutmeg over there please?” Kurt asked as he placed three empty mugs on the bench.  
  
Kurt stirred in a dash of the spices before pouring the mixture into the waiting mugs. As he turned to pop the pan into the sink, I quickly dropped the tablet into a mug and picked up the other two, ready to hand one off to Finn sitting at the counter. But when I turned, Finn was no longer sitting and was, in fact, swooping in on the lone mug of spiked milk on the bench.   
  
“Thanks bro. I’m gonna head up to bed. See you in the morning,” he called out softly as he left me gaping in his wake.   
  
I shook my head wondering just how that plan had backfired and silently cursing Kurt’s bumbling brother.  
  
“C’mon, we can drink these in my room,” Kurt suggested as he took one of the mugs from my hand.  
  
After finishing our drinks and chatting about Wes’ gavel habits, Kurt’s eyelids were finally beginning to droop so I turned off his light and headed back to Finn’s room.  
  
Using the light from my phone, I navigated past far flung shoes and a rogue schoolbag to get to the other side of the room. I noticed the mug from earlier on the bedside table and slipped over to see if it was empty.   
  
Realizing that Finn had finished off the drink, I stood silently listening to the tall boy’s steady deep breaths as I decided what my next move should be. I was still annoyed at Finn’s attitude from earlier and that he’d deprived Kurt of a solid night’s rest. My eyes narrowed as I sat on Finn’s bed. I wasn’t particularly attracted to Finn. Although he was spectacularly tall, the boy held little appeal to me but I figured it couldn’t hurt to add some new photos to my private collection.   
  
With the decision made, I carefully moved on the bed in order to pull the covers off Finn. The unconscious boy was on his back, arms strewn across his chest, mouth hanging open with the slightest of snores as he breathed in. I moved one arm at a time to rest up by Finn’s head so that I was able to slide up the t-shirt and expose his stomach and puffy pink nipples. The camera app whirred into life on my phone as I lined up shot after shot with the flash on. I made sure to get close ups of each nipple while they were still soft and puffy before I licked my finger and spread cool spit over each one, watching them pebble and become pointy.   
  
I got a shot of my finger ready to flick one of the erect nubs before I let my tongue take over flicking duties.  I slurped on a nubbin before teasing it between my teeth. Moving on, I took more artistic shots of the hair on Finn’s stomach as it led to his groin, trying to catch the hair in profile using the minimal light I had. Giving up, I put the phone down and leaned over to pull at the waistband of the pajama pants Finn was wearing.   
  
Finn’s dead weight not helping me, I took my time pulling the pants down before scooping up the phone and taking a couple of shots of his underwear, particularly the profile of his dick and balls, pulling on the material to get better definition. I popped the phone in my mouth as I started to pull down the tighty whiteys that Finn was wearing. As I grimaced with the effort, the phone slipped from my teeth and fell with a meaty slap to Finn’s stomach. I froze.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Finn didn’t so much as move a muscle. I grinned, this was better than I’d hoped for.   
  
I yanked down the underwear exposing Finn’s genitals fully. Once again, more photos were taken as I moved Finn’s cock around to get shots at differing angles. As I manhandled Finn’s dick, it grew in my hand, the tall teen unconsciously reacting to the physical stimulation. I pumped the cock a couple of times, getting it fully hard. Glancing around, I tried to figure out where Finn would keep lube or lotion.   
  
I moved off the bed, pulling out the bedside table drawers and found nothing. I slid my hands underneath the pillows and still came up empty handed. In a moment of inspiration, I slid a hand between the mattress and the base. Bingo! A bottle of lube and a used sock,  _ugh_.  To get me back in the mood, I pulled off my bed clothes, there’s nothing like a little skin on skin action to get me off.  
  
Climbing back on the bed, I popped the cap on the tube of lube and squirted some on my hand before taking Finn’s swollen cock back in hand. It seemed that the ungainly jock had quite the monster in his pants. I spent a couple of minutes teasing the dick before moving down to roll Finn’s balls in my slippery hand. As I squished and squeezed the sack’s contents, my own cock had grown in length and was starting to feel heavy as it bobbed between my thighs.  
  
I pulled my hand back as one of Finn’s arms swung towards his groin. I watched as Finn’s sleepy hand scratched at the pubic hair before coming to rest, cupping his balls. After picking up my camera and taking a shot of that pose, I shuffled up the bed and leant my torso across Finn’s face to see if the indolent teen would react. I waited as Finn snorted in a deep breath before I swung a leg over Finn’s shoulder and resettled on my knees, legs spread wide so as not to put much weight on the boy beneath me.   
  
Taking my own cock in hand, I aimed for Finn’s open mouth. Using the fingers from my other hand, I widened the gap so I could slide my impatient cock into the sultry heat Finn’s mouth that was being unconsciously offered. I pushed forward until Finn’s breathing hitched and my cock bumped into the back of his throat. Pulling back just slightly, I waited for Finn to resettle his breathing and felt as the wet mouth closed around my meat. As Finn started to suckle on my heavy dick, I reached for the camera once more to take a close-up of Finn’s mouth stretched around me.   
  
Leaning on the headboard with one arm, I watched Finn’s face closely as I pulled back a little more before pushing all the way back in, forcing Finn to deep throat. Clicking another picture of the lower half of Finn’s face in the grimace of a gag was my pièce de résistance and I dropped the phone to the side to concentrate on receiving the impromptu blow job.  
  
Pumping in and out of Finn’s mouth, I considered coming and forcing Finn to swallow but decided that the risk wasn’t quite worth it. As I got close, I slipped out of the wet mouth, content to let my slippery cock slide up alongside Finn’s nose and bump into his brow for a few strokes before squeezing hard around the base of my dick. I didn’t want to have to clean come out of Finn’s hair either.   
  
I moved off of Finn’s shoulders, picking up the tube of lube, shuffling back down to the sleeping boy’s dick which had softened without any further contact. I re-slicked my hand and stroked the half hard dick back to life before smoothing more lube onto my own cock and wiping my hand off on the stomach before me. I pulled at the clammy hand still stuck on Finn’s nuts and pushed it off to the side. Deftly I swung my leg back over Finn’s prone body to straddle his hips. I scooped up both dicks between my hands and started to jerk us both off.  
  
Eyes closing with the sensations of another warm cock against my own, I tugged them both, feeling Finn’s body starting to jerk and twitch underneath my weight. I cracked my eyes open just in time to watch Finn’s cock pulse as it was trapped against mine, come spurting out across Finn’s torso.   
  
I love it when I could watch someone else come in person. Watching it on video was cool but a live show was the most sensual thing I’ve ever witnessed, it never failed to get me super horny.   
  
I kept a hold on Finn’s softening dick as I continued to pump away, knowing I was close, before I was suddenly gasping as my own climax hit. My come spilled all over Finn’s soft dick as I stroked through it trying to wring the last drops of semen from my spent cock. My weight slumped down on Finn’s trapped thighs as I came back to myself, mulling over what I was going to use to clean Finn up with before settling on a dirty towel I could see from my vantage point.  
  
Shifting off of Finn, I grabbed the used towel from the floor, wiped Finn down thoroughly before throwing into the almost empty laundry basket adding a t-shirt also from the floor to the top of the pile. I then pulled Finn’s clothing back to its original position and pulled on my own PJs and climbed back into the spare bed. A satisfied smile settled on my face as sleep pulled me back under.  
  


* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after at the Hudmels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this was written some time ago and has Finn appearing several times throughout this story, not necessarily in a good light. If Finn's appearance perturbs you, I suggest skipping this chapter also.

* * *

 

As I woke up, I could make out sounds from downstairs as people bustled around down there. It was still early though and I was content to just lay there dozing for a bit before going to say hello to the family. The smell of coffee soon pulled me from my state of semi-consciousness though and I reached for my phone to check the time. Four thirty? Still early, I frowned, too early for the family to be up on a Saturday surely. I pulled my out of bed and stumbled downstairs to see what was happening.

Emerging from the dark hallway, I could see both Carole and Burt busying themselves with breakfast. “Hello?” I croaked out.

Burt looked up startled. “Hey Blaine, what are you doing up so early? We didn’t wake you did we?”

I cleared his throat. “Nope, I just wake up really early all the time and thought that maybe something was going on, so I came down to check,” I said softly, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Aw, honey. You still look tired though,” Carole remarked while stroking my back. “Would you like some scrambled eggs on toast?”

“Yeah, coffee too please? So are you two up so early because...” I trailed off hoping someone would fill in the blanks.

Burt swallowed the swig off decaf he’d taken before answering. “Yeah, both Carole an’ I have to work today.” He smiled at his wife. “Y’know, no rest for the wicked!” he said grinning.

I blinked at the plate that had been put in front of me and contemplated Burt’s words. Maybe that’s why I can’t sleep? I’m wicked. I chuckled. Nah. “Mmm, these eggs are delicious! Thank you Mrs Hummel.”

“It’s Carole, sweetie,” she told me before directing her next comment to her husband, “Should I pack a slice of apricot pie for you, hon?”

“That’d be great Carole, if Finn hasn’t polished it all off.”

She smiled slyly before pulling a container out of the fridge. “Well, that’s why I made two but marked this container as salad!”

I coughed on my toast as I laughed at her ingenuity and at Finn’s reluctance to eat salad willingly.

“You’ll keep my secret safe, won’t you Blaine?” Carole asked with a wink. “Of course, you boys are welcome to have a slice later if you like but don’t tell Finn which container it came from.”

Still laughing, I put my empty plate on the bench. “Thanks for breakfast and for having me over. I’m gonna head back up to bed now.”

* * *

I hit the bathroom before pausing outside Kurt’s bedroom door, listening for signs of life and then heading back to Finn’s room once I was satisfied that Kurt was still asleep.

Stepping back inside Finn’s room, I was pleased to find that Finn was also still dead to the world. The slumbering boy must have gotten too hot as he’d thrown the blankets back leaving his feet tangled up and his morning wood tenting his pajamas pants.

The lock on the door clicked into place as I shut it behind me quietly.

Touching Finn’s stomach, I trailed my fingers up the length of his torso ‘til I reached his face. I pinched Finn’s nostrils together and his mouth dropped open automatically as he struggled to take in a breath but didn’t stir otherwise. I recalled all the stupid things that had fallen out of Finn’s mouth since he’d known Kurt; the thoughtless questions, the ever-so-slightly homophobic mutterings and general buffoonery. I tsked to myself. Perhaps I need to teach him another lesson?

I let go of his nose and stepped away to undress. Naked once more, I found the tube of lube I’d re-hidden late last night before heading back to Finn. Pulling down his pants and underwear easily while his legs were locked in place by the tangled sheet, I moved Finn’s arms to above his head again and slid his shirt up so that it lay over his face and trapped his arms upwards. I slicked up both our hard cocks, flung the lube to the other side of the double bed and climbed up to lay over the top of him.

Sliding the length of my cock against the other boy, I gripped on the sheets underneath Finn’s armpits to get a little more traction. My knees skirted outside of Finn’s as I ground down against the lanky teen. Thrusting my hips over and over again, my cock skidded across Finn’s abdomen. I could feel my bed partner’s trapped dick twist and twitch between our bodies until I was panting with the need to come. One last solid thrust against the heavy body beneath me had my come dribbling between us.

I let myself lie there for a moment, head lying on a cloth covered bicep, as I caught my breath and a whiff of the sleeping boy’s armpit. While my dick softened, I could feel Finn’s still hard cock twitch against my stomach. Should I bother to get him off? I moved my head to a less smelly position and started to rub against him again lazily. Perhaps, I’ll let him come this time round. My hips started rolling harder as I continued to grind against Finn, cock hardening once again. Sighing happily, I continued to hump away. It would be nice to feel hands on my skin about now. I shook my head. Let’s just get off and get up. A soft moan startled me as I kept up my pace. Fuck.

Finn’s head rolled to the side as he huffed and moaned again. A slight twitch of his hips made me stop immediately and pull back off his chest. Was he coming to? The sleeping teen thrust up with a soft grunt chasing the sensation that was suddenly missing. Oh, well that’s different. Finn thrust up again and started a lazy rhythm against my body. I lay over him, my upper half supported on my hands as he pushed his cock up alongside mine. I rolled my hips down tentatively and at his happy groan I did it again. I smiled to myself. Who would have thought that this super straight jock was so into it that he was eagerly humping me back? I thrust harder against Finn in a hurry to climax just in case he did wake and immediately we had a faster rhythm going.

“Yeah, fuck,” I mumbled as I rolled my hips over and over. I lowered my upper body and draped myself over Finn’s body as he panted and with a heaving thrust I shot my release between us once more. As my hips stuttered, Finn ground up against me and rubbed hard so that his come mixed with mine before humming happily and his breathing even out quickly so that a light snore started up.

I rolled off the slumbering boy and got myself cleaned up and redressed quickly. That experience with Finn, although utterly exciting, had been a little too responsive to linger. I scooped up the smear of still wet come on the teen’s stomach and wiped my fingers off against the head of his softened dick before dribbling a wad of spit over top of it. I pulled up his underwear, rubbing the fabric into the wetness, creating a wet spot and replaced his pants and shirt. Hopefully, all he’ll remember is a really good dream.

* * *

 


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the rest of the weekend apart.

* * *

  
**Kurt’s Interlude**   
  


* * *

  
  
After seeing Blaine off to make his return trip to Dalton, Kurt closed the front door and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes left over from lunch. Finn mumbled out his goodbye with another sandwich half stuffed in his mouth.  
  
“Uh, I didn’t catch that. Where are you going?”  
  
“Uck’s! Bap yater.”  
  
“Riiight. Say hi to Puck for me then.”  
  
“Ool. Eye.” Finn grinned around his mouthful and waved.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the rubber gloves on as the sink began to fill. He quickly set about washing up, eager to get upstairs and take advantage of the alone time for once.   
  
He hadn’t realized that having a roommate, especially one that went to sleep later and awoke earlier, could put such a dent in his masturbatory schedule. Not that he thought he touched himself a lot but it certainly helped to take the edge off when stressed and put him to sleep when he was overtired. Which was exactly how he’d felt this entire week. He’d really wanted to take himself in hand and knock one out by about Wednesday but the only chance he’d really had to do it was when Blaine was in the shower or Kurt was in the library and although he’d felt desperate, he wasn’t ready to jerk off in a public bathroom or risk Blaine walking in on him, at least not in their first week rooming together. That, he thought, would make a bad impression. Instead, he stifled his desires and kept studying; trying to not ogle Blaine too much but that in itself was also becoming increasingly difficult.  
  
Why, he wondered, would he think sharing a room with a gorgeous guy like Blaine was going to be a good idea? He was sure he was making a fool of himself daily, practically drooling over the olive skinned lead Warbler every time he wandered through the room partially dressed, and it seemed like that happened a lot actually. Between the eye-candy that was his roommate and not being able to jerk off, Kurt was wound tighter than his favorite pair of skinny jeans around his thighs.   
  
Dishes dried and put away, he bolted up the stairs to his room, and locked the door before pulling at his belt buckle. Freeing his half hard dick, he could feel the tension already seeping out of his shoulders and he eased himself onto his bed, lying back on his pillow. As he took his cock in hand a flash of Blaine’s grinning face came to the forefront of his mind and he let himself think of his roommate’s honeyed eyes and how it would feel to kiss those sweet pink lips as his hands trailed along the biceps he hadn’t even realized were hiding under Blaine’s blazer until this week. And wow, he’d really missed masturbating this week, he reflected.   
  
Until now, Kurt hadn’t put himself in the same league as Finn, Puck or even JBI who seemed to talk endlessly about their dicks and what they had gotten up to or had wanted to get up to. It seemed like they were still obsessed with touching themselves constantly whereas Kurt had seemingly moved on from that stage after an embarrassing incident in middle school when he couldn’t seem to go an hour without wanting to jerk off. But here he was, hard as a rock and fantasizing over his new best friend – sweet, noble, selfless, handsome, hot, fucking hot actually, Blaine.   
  
A fleeting thought occurred to him suddenly as he twisted his hand around the head of his cock viciously. When the hell did Blaine find the time to masturbate? Neither of them took long enough showers to take care of business, so did he do it after Kurt fell asleep? Or maybe, Blaine took care of his morning wood before Kurt woke up in the morning? Oh God, he does it while I’m in the room with him, he realized, and wow, that is ridiculously hot! Panting suddenly as he tightened his grip and fucked up into his fist, Kurt’s stomach clenched as his orgasm exploded under his skin and he shot rope after rope of come across his chest.

He flung an arm across his closed eyes and groaned blissfully as all his muscles relaxed. Hopefully once the exams were out of the way this week, he could get himself back into a normal routine which, he would make sure, included some time alone time because a week without this feeling was just too damn long.  
  


* * *

   
 **Blaine’s Interlude**  
  


* * *

  
  
Before making the final turn towards Dalton, I stopped in to clear my Post Office box in Westerville. I guess most teenage boys don’t have a need for a mailbox but most boys don’t have a brother sending them prescription meds and whatnot. Today, I was very happy to find that there were two parcels waiting for me.   
  
I jumped back into the driver’s seat of my car before checking each package. One from Cooper; there was no mistaking what it contained.  And one from an online porn shop.  _Excellent, my new toys must have arrived!_  
  
Grabbing some extra junk food from a local store, I raced back to the dorm room gleefully. I may as well take the time to test out the new items in my collection, review my photos of Finn and stuff my face afterwards before making the weekly pilgrimage home for brunch with my parents tomorrow.  
  
Cooper’s package had, as expected, a new packet of 30 mild sleeping tablets inside along with a couple of postcards that had random thoughts scrawled across the back of each one. The first one was a shot of a white sandy beach in Cancun with, ‘Bet you wish you were here :D’, inscribed in his messy scrawl. The next postcard was the famous Hollywood sign against a backdrop of green scrub and blue sky with, ‘One day, Squirt. One day we’ll own this f’n town’.  
  
Smiling, I tacked the latest postcards to my corkboard and set about ripping open the next parcel. There I found everything I’d ordered in preparation of Kurt’s arrival: non-lubricated ultra thin condoms, a tube of unscented Anal Eze desensitising gel, warming lube, a slim black vibrating four inch long butt plug, a three inch long vibrating bullet with controller, an adjustable black cock ring, a black ball gag, a black sleep mask and a multi-pack of batteries.   
  
Unwrapping all the items immediately so I could get rid of the packaging before Kurt returned, I unlocked my bedside table’s bottom cupboard and pulled out my lock box, which looked a lot like a black aluminium make-up case just without all the tiny trays. After unlocking the box, I removed all the royal blue items that I had designated for and used on my former roommate, Hunter.   
  
I preferred to color code the intimate toys for each roommate. It seemed more hygienic and I liked to choose a color scheme that went with each partner’s skin tone. I would’ve chosen blue for Kurt to go with his eyes but they’d already been used on blond, slightly tan Hunter so instead I’d opted for black, thinking it would contrast against Kurt’s pale skin quite nicely.   
  
Adding the new items to the box, I inspected the collection to see if anything else needed replacing and the feather tickler stood out as having seen better days plus it was green (Nick’s color) so I added it to my shopping list and put batteries into the toys that required them and checked they worked.  
  
As Kurt was clearly an inexperienced virgin, I knew that I’d have to go slow with him until he could take my cock without arousing too much suspicion, which is why I’d chosen shorter slimmer toys this time round. Maybe later he’d be able to take a thicker longer plug to keep him open for me all night long but there was no way I’d get away with three or four fingers let alone my pretty decent sized dick to start with. And, as always, the desensitizing gel was brilliant. After watching David twist in his council seat one day looking confused, I’d made sure to find the perfect solution to numb the area before and after any penetration of more than a finger, but of course Nick hadn’t required anything like that.  
  
I didn’t bother testing out the new butt plug; I’d used it on David and Hunter without issue, so I decided to try out the bullet instead. This one was a three inch long, finger slim style bullet which I’d never used before as normally I had egg shaped ones. Controller loaded with batteries, I sheathed the bullet in a condom, set it aside and stripped off quickly. I grabbed a washcloth and settled on my bed.   
  
Making use of the warming lube, I slicked up a finger, slipped it inside my asshole giving it a quick swirl and then withdrew to slick up the covered bullet. Slipping the skinny vibrator inside, I grabbed the washcloth to wipe my hand and scooped up the controller and my phone. Flicking the switch to turn on the bullet, I eased the dial around to increase the strength of the vibrations seeing how strong and weak it would go. As advertised, the motor was very quiet but incredibly strong and sent my head spinning as the trembling inside me peaked. I clenched down on the slim intrusion and let out a groan as my dick throbbed and a thick droplet of pre-come dripped onto my stomach.   _Oh yeah, this was gonna work great for Kurt. He’d come like a shot with this inside him._  
  
My eyes rolled in my head as I kept squeezing around the bullet rhythmically. My cock twitched and arched of its own accord making me shudder. I unlocked my phone’s screen and accessed the latest photos. The last shot of Finn’s mouth stretched wide and contorted had me moaning at both the crude image and the memory of last night, feeling his throat squeeze around my cock, his muscles tightening in repulsion. I panted harshly as my body starting shuddering and jerking uncontrollably. A couple of small sharp useless thrusts off the bed and my cock began to pulse, spewing thick white come across the chest. “Oh, fuck!”   
  
 _I hadn’t even touched my dick. This toy was perfect for Kurt! I couldn’t wait ‘til I could see him come on his own_.  
  


* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new opportunity arises for Blaine at the start the week.

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt groaned as his forehead hit the desk with a thud. “I am so over studying and there’s still three exams left this week,” he grumbled.  
  
“Yeah but at least you’re more than halfway through right?”  
  
“Oh Blaine, you’re ever the optimist, aren’t you?”  
  
I grinned as he tilted his head on the desk to look at me forlornly. “Oh poor baby. Dalton’s broken you already? I thought you were tougher than that, Kurt.”  
  
“Shush, you.”  
  
“Uh uh, don’t fall asleep yet. You’ll only grouch at me later when you can’t get to sleep at your normal time.”  
  
“’M not sleeping....just looking the inside of my eyelids, thank you.”  
  
“Mm hmm,” I chuckled as Kurt rubbed at his eyes with a balled up fist. “You’re adorable when you’re all dozy.”  
  
“’M not dozy.”  
  
“Right, right,” I went back to reviewing the rest of my notes, making sure to finish the chapter to give Kurt a chance to wake up or actually fall asleep. Glancing up, I closed my books and pushed the highlighters to the side so they wouldn’t clatter to the floor as I got up.  
  
I padded across the room to check on my roommate as he sat folded over, cheek lying on the desk, deep breaths blowing from his mouth. I pushed back the swathe of hair that had flopped over his face and shook my head as Kurt hummed when I ran my hand through the soft locks. “Just adorable.”  
  
Reaching over to put my hands on both shoulders, I started a kneading action.  _May as well get him used to my touch as soon as possible._  As I continued to press and roll my fingers into his cardigan covered flesh, he moaned softly. Encouraged, I moved my hands to the base of his neck and started to knead up each side. A soft whimper from Kurt had my dick springing to attention.   
  
“Mmm...Feels good.”  
  
My eyes widened as he muttered and I slowed my movement.  _He’s not as asleep as I thought he was_.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt mumbled, “Don’t stop, it feels good.”  
  
 _What I would give to hear him say that to me in bed_.  “Okay. Like this?” I asked as I rubbed small circles in behind his ears and around his hairline.  
  
“Yeaaaah.”  
  
I could feel the head of my dick rub against the wet spot of my underwear with every time I moved my hands to a new location. The delicious agony of not being able to do anything about my pleasure right now had my head spinning. I couldn’t help but pull a hand away from him and push the heel of it against my length to give me some respite before I moved my boner upwards so it was tucked into the waistband of my boxer briefs. The pressure on my cock head was exquisite and I whimpered helplessly.  
  
Kurt’s head lifted off the desk, rolling and stretching as he sat upright, my thumb and fingers still pressed into his neck. “Uhhh,” he sighed, “That was fantastic, thank you. I feel ten times better than I did.”  
  
“My pleasure. Uh, excuse me.” I walked as fast as I dared to the bathroom with a desperate need to free my aching cock and come.   
  
Shutting the door, I leaned my back against it, unzipped and pulled my cock out. The change in pressure had me biting my lip to stifle a groan. I stroked quickly with Kurt’s sleepy mumbling echoing in my head. Several strokes later I put my other hand over my cock and caught most of my release as it gushed out.  _Unbelievable. I bet he doesn’t realize just how much he turns me on. Fuck_.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt didn’t think much of it when Blaine rushed off to the bathroom as it gave him the perfect opportunity to rearrange his erection so that he could stand up and not take someone’s eye out with it. He smiled at the fact that Blaine could turn him on so much with just the touch of his fingertips. He’d loved the warmth of his hands against his neck, it had been simply delicious.   
  
He glanced to the still closed bathroom door and wondered just how long his roommate would be. Making a snap decision, Kurt strode over to his closet and yanked the door open. Grabbing a spare hand towel, he shut the door behind him, enclosing himself in darkness and groped for his zipper, knowing he’d have to be quick.  
  
With his cock free from his uniform pants, it only took a handful of strokes for him to empty his load into the towel. His head thunked against the door in relief before he rushed to fold up the towel for washing later and tuck himself away.   
  
He eased the door open to the room, thankful that Blaine was still in the bathroom and he flopped onto his bed, loosening his tie when the bathroom door burst open. “Oh! Good timing,” Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and raced into the bathroom. Flicking the faucet on, he washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror. That, he thought, was a little too close to getting caught. He was sure that Blaine wouldn’t want to catch his roommate with his hand down his pants. Or in the closet for that matter, he thought to himself with a smile.   
  
Kurt’s cheekiness was soon replaced by doubt as he remembered that Blaine didn’t seem to like him like that anyway. It was obvious he was just a kind and friendly, tactile guy. That had been clear when Kurt saw him with the Warblers, particularly his old roommates. Kurt sighed with longing as he thought about how unaware Blaine was to the affect he had on him, wishing that Blaine would just send him a clear signal of his disinterest or attraction.  
  
“Hey, Kurt?”   
  
Kurt looked up, startled, to see his roommate grinning at him from the open door.  
  
“Wanna go get a snack before we hit the books again?”  
  
“Um, I can’t. I need to cram as much I can for the Biology exam tomorrow morning. Jeff says it’s going to be a killer.”  
  
“Oh. How ‘bout I go and bring some food and drinks back here for later? You’ll need to eat and drink at some point and an early night would do you the world of good too.”  
  
Kurt smiled at his roommate’s thoughtfulness. “Yeah, thanks Blaine. You’re amazing.”  
  


* * *

  
I practically skipped from our dorm room on a mission for snacks and a beverage that would act as Kurt’s first spiked drink. Tomorrow he’d feel well rested and relaxed. I’d make sure of it.   
  
 _After all, a good orgasm does that for you, right? And I couldn’t wait to see him come._  
  


* * *


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

  
“Your salad, sir. Bacon and dressing on the side.”  
  
“Blaine, I have ever told you that you’re awesome?”  
  
“Hmm, you might not think that after I tell you that they were out of dessert.”  
  
Kurt pouted.  
  
“But, I got you this instead. I hope you like chocolate milk,” I said, shaking the bottle vigorously and removing the lid for him.  
  
“Oh, uh sure. Not my usual tipple but it’ll have to suffice in lieu of dessert, I guess. I’m making this allowance for you, Blaine, because you were so very nice as to bring me food in my hour of need,” Kurt remarked jokingly.  
  
I smiled in satisfaction as Kurt took his first mouthful.  _If he only knew what allowances he’d let me take later._  
  
“You’re nearly finished with Biology, I see.”  
  
“Yes, thankfully! Now I can move on to reviewing my French verbs. Something I’m actually confident about.”  
  
“Awesome. I just need to finish up my English notes tonight and then I’m gonna try to turn in early. I’ll be up at the crack of dawn anyway, so my Econ notes can wait.”  
  
“Ugh. I don’t know if I’m jealous or happy that I need to sleep so much more than you in order to function like a rational human being. Ummm, on second thought, I’m going with happy because Economics....yuk!” Kurt smiled as he poked his tongue out at me.  
  
“Whatever,” I laughed, pushing his shoulder playfully. I collected my sandwich and can of Coke and settled across from Kurt on his bed sitting cross-legged while we ate.   
  


* * *

  
Kurt yawned loudly and stretched his arms out in a wide arc before he started to tidy up the remains of our supper. The empty plastic milk bottle made a hollow sound in the bin before the empty Coke can was thrown on top.  
  
“Gosh, I’m so tired,” he said yawning again. “I think your idea of an early night is a good one.” He shuffled over and face-planted onto his bed, jostling me and my notebook. “Shit. Sorry, Blaine.”  
  
I chuckled. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Hey listen to this. It’s the synopsis of the next play we’re reading in English after the exam tomorrow. Kurt?”  
  
“’M listening,” he said as he waved a hand in my general direction.  
  
I smiled to myself as I read out the blurb from the dust cover of The Importance of Being Earnest. With every new sentence, I could hear Kurt’s breathing deepen but didn’t rouse him until I’d finished reading aloud. “Kurt? Hey, Kurt?” I shook his leg.  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“You need to get into your pajamas, okay? You don’t want to sleep in your clothes, do you?”  
  
“Don’t care,” he mumbled, “So tired.”  
  
“C’mon. I’ll help,” I offered as I pulled him up gently.  
  
“’Kay.”  
  
Kurt’s hands worked automatically as he dropped his head to watch his fingers fumble with his shirt buttons with half closed eyes. “Mpf. Can’t do it!” he grumbled blearily.   
  
“Here I’ll help.” I deftly unbuttoned him quickly and pushed the shirt off his shoulders so that the sleeves would get stuck around his wrists, essentially leaving him helpless. I stifled a laugh as I watched him flaps his arms a little trying to slip the cuffs off. “Hang on, Kurt. Take your shoes off first.” I bent down to slip each school shoe off as Kurt kept his balance by leaning on my shoulders, shirt pulled tight around his thighs.  
  
“There we go. Trousers now,” I said soothingly as I stayed kneeling. His head jerked upwards in alarm but his hands never left my shoulders and he let me unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. The loose grey uniform pants slid down a little and I helped them on their way, my hands pulling them down and helping Kurt remove them one foot at a time.   
  
“Socks off?”  
  
“Mm hmm.”  
  
“Lift up please,” I tapped his left foot and pulled the sock off before dealing with the other. “There we go.”   
  
I slid my hand up the outside of his legs, fanning my fingers out as they passed over his thighs. I watched Kurt’s face for signs of discomfort but the slight frown had disappeared, replaced by another yawn and a sleepy smile as his eyes blinked heavily.  
  
“Tired, huh?” I asked as I reached for his wrist, unbuttoning the cuffs one at a time, letting the shirt fall away. I let myself look for half a moment at a Kurt. Only his white undershirt and sky blue underwear remained.   
  
“Mmm,” Kurt hummed as I stood up.   
  
“This shirt off too?” I asked, pulling at his undershirt.   
  
“Nuh uh,” he shook his head vehemently.  
  
“Okay,” I placated as he leaned on me bodily, swaying a little.  _Can I get away with getting him into bed without his pajamas? It would save so much hassle later undressing and redressing him._  
  
“PJs?” Kurt asked as he smacked his lips together and snuffled into my neck.  
  
“Sure.”  _Damn_.  
  
Pushing him back gently to stand on his own, I grabbed at his blue silk pajamas from under his pillow. “Shirt first, okay?”  
  
“’Kay,” Kurt mumbled as he held out his arms like a little kid.  
  
Chuckling, I undid the buttons and threaded each arm into the shirt. I pulled him close while buttoning up so he could lay his head on my shoulder, face snuffling in the crook of my neck. “Look at you, sweetheart. All snugly. D’you remember what I said earlier?” I asked in a low voice.  
  
“Said I was adora-able.”   
  
“Uh huh. All cute and cuddly, aren’t you?”  
  
Kurt giggled into my skin, making my dick harden faster.   
  
“Too adorable for your own good, really. There’s so many boys here that would like to eat you up.”  
  
Kurt giggled again. “Don’ be silly.”  
  
“I’m not being silly. You’re so sexy Kurt and you don’t even know it, do you?”  
  
Kurt whined, twisting his face against me.  
  
“Or maybe you do. Maybe you’re just teasing us all. Are you teasing me, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt clicked his tongue in annoyance which I felt more than heard. “No’ teasin’.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Nuh uh.”  
  
“I think you are,” I said pulling his hand from my waist to press against my hard cock. “See? This is what you do to us all.”  
  
Kurt’s hand gripped me for a second then fell away. “Bein’ silly.”  
  
“Not silly. You drive me crazy,” I gently pulled his hand back and rubbed along my shaft. “See?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
I looked down, trying to see his face but he had it pressed hard against my neck. “You like that?”  
  
“Mmm,” he moaned and then yawned letting his head drop backwards, putting him off balance. His hand fell away and I had to pull him by his hips to keep him upright. I let him stumble to his bed and climb under the covers, the pyjama pants falling to the ground in the process.  
  
“’Night, Kurt.” I got a snore in reply.  _Sweet dreams._  
  
I stepped away, picked the clothes up off the floor and draped them over the back of the desk chair and set the pyjama pants on the bedside table for later then turned on the lamps in the room so I could turn off the harsh overhead light. Straightening up my schoolwork and putting away my pens, I looked around the room in satisfaction with my hands on my hips.  _Tidy enough._    
  
I had little doubt that Kurt would remember our conversation. Past experience had taught me that in that dozy stage, boys were very compliant and docile and barely remembered a thing later. The only chance I’d ever had with Wes, who had moved out before I’d gotten the pills, had been at a sleepover when Hunter had joined the Warblers. The lightest sleeper I’d ever met, Wes, was putty in my hands as his body shut down in preparation for unconsciousness. I’d managed to help him give me a hand-job after a hug and he was more than happy to let me blow him as he swayed on his feet. By the end of it, Wes was clutching my head in a vice grip as he pumped my throat full of come and yet all he remembered the next morning was giving me a long hug.  
  
Giving Kurt a little more time to slip under, I undressed and jumped into the shower to wash the gel from my hair. I tried not to touch my dick. I didn’t want to waste the come, not when I knew that I’d have Kurt to myself tonight and that he’d let me come anywhere I wanted. But tonight was primarily about Kurt and making him feel good. 

  
_Of course that doesn’t mean that it can’t feel good for me too._   
  


* * *

  
I pulled the covers back from Kurt’s body. He was lying in a loose foetal position, breathing soft and slow, long legs bare. I sat on the bed next to him, his knees pressing slightly into my back.  _He’s just stunning, almost cherubic in this light._  
  
Holding my camera up to take close-ups of his profile, I zoomed on his pouting mouth, the swell of his cheek, and the twist of his fingers. The Canon SLR did such a better job than my phone but, of course, I couldn’t lug it around with me everywhere. Leaning forward, I brushed the back of my fingers against his jaw.  _Look at you, beautiful. If I kissed you when you were awake, would you like it?_  I let my thumb rub across his bottom lip feeling the plush pink lip drag across his teeth. I shook my head clearing away a vision of us wrapped up in each other’s arms, swapping kisses.  _Don’t torture yourself with things that will never happen._  My fingers slipped from his chin and trailed over his shoulder, continuing their journey down his back, stopping only to smooth his briefs and cup the covered cheek.   
  
I moved around to the other side of the bed with the camera ready. Shots of his pert underwear covered ass, thighs resting on one another lazily, feet tucked under one another piled up with each click of the shutter and my arousal faded a bit as I remembered that I’d be taking something from Kurt. Frowning, I took a deep breath.  _What the fuck is going on? Why am I not fucking ecstatic about the fact that Kurt is here for me, ripe for the taking, like I have been for every other roommate I’ve ever had?_  
  
Laying the camera down on the bedside table, I crawled onto the bed behind Kurt and pulled at his shoulders to get him to roll over, which he did easily, his arm splaying out with the momentum. I straddled his hips and sat down lightly, letting him feel my weight slowly as I settled. Reaching for his pyjama top, I unbuttoned it, hesitating for a moment before flipping it open and pushing up his undershirt. Shuffling further up his body, I pulled at his limp body to get the clothes off and then finally he was bare.  _Damn undershirts, they’re such a pain in the ass to get off and on and it seemed as though Kurt always had one on. Hmmm._  
  
Leaping off the bed, I grabbed his undershirt from the floor where I’d tossed it and crossed to Kurt’s dresser. A quick look through his drawers confirmed that he mostly the same brand and size white undershirts.  _Perfect!_  I headed back to my notebooks and jotted down the details.  _If we’re gonna be indulging in our new bedtime ritual often, I need to make life easier and that means scissors._  
  
I dropped the shirt next to Kurt’s bed and got my lock box out, retrieving the warming lube, condom, bullet and a packet of wet wipes and hurried back to the bed, my enthusiasm reinvigorated. I tossed the items alongside Kurt’s torso and set about removing his blue briefs, being careful not to just tear them off in my haste to see him completely nude for the first time.   
  
 _Jesus_. The soft lamplight made his skin look creamy and so touchable. I tossed the underwear over my shoulder and ran my hands over the soft brown hair on his calves, all the way up to his inner thighs. There, I pushed his legs apart, spreading them wide as his knees bent, leaving himself exposed all for me as I sat on my knees and simply looked at him.  
  
“Ku-urt,” I groaned. “Look what you’ve been hiding from me. Fuck, that’s some cock, sweetheart.” I forced myself to swallow the saliva that was pooling in my mouth at the site of his pink meaty slab. “God, I hope you’re a grower,” I mumbled as I wrapped a hand around the thick soft dick immediately, stroking slowly, watching as it hardened and lengthen. As I stroked faster, the hot length grew to its full size.  _A good eight inches. Fuck, I’m gonna be riding you at some point, that’s for sure._  
  
I let go and rest my hands on his inner thighs as I watched the flushed cock twitch with arousal, I glanced up at Kurt’s face still looking as serene as ever. “You are such a mystery,” I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement. “What else are you hiding from me, Kurt?” I asked rhetorically as I stretched my body out, slotting between his legs easily, my eyelashes fluttering at the feel of his cock sliding along mine. “Mmm, fuck.”  
  
Laying my face next to his on the pillow, I breathed in the scent of his conditioner as my body settled over top of his, the warmth of his skin inviting me to take more. I slipped my arms underneath his armpits, wrapping him up tight in my embrace, fingers digging into his back. “You feel so good, Kurt,” I whisper into his hair. “I’m gonna make you feel amazing, beautiful, just you wait and see. And then it’ll be my turn.”  
  
Kurt took a deep breath at that.  
  
“Oh? You want me to go first? Are you sure? Mmm, I don’t think I could resist an offer like that, Kurt. Fuuuck,” I groaned as I ground my hips against his still hard dick. “Kiss me? C’mon, don’t be shy, sweetheart. We’re gonna do so many things together, baby, there’s no need to play coy now.”  
  
I untangled a hand and stroked across his cool brow while I propped myself up somewhat. I need to see his face before our very first kiss. Kurt’s eyelashes had fanned out and there was a slight blush staining his cheeks, his lips parted in seeming anticipation.   
  
Closing the gap, my mouth hovered over his as I caressed his cheek, my eyes slip closed as my lips finally pressed against his. I pulled away, a little breathless. “Oh Kurt,” I sighed before diving in and sucking in his bottom lip, then, using my thumb on his chin to widen his mouth a little, I licked my way inside. Soft whimpers bubbled up as I tasted my roommate’s mouth for the first time. “So sweet but I have something else we can use your pretty mouth for.”   
  
Moving to straddle Kurt’s shoulders, I spread my weight across his chest, my cock looming over his face. I started off by lightly slapping my hard dick on his plump cheek, leaving small wet spots on his skin then lay my shaft alongside his nose and let it slap back against my stomach satisfyingly. “You wanna taste me, don’t you? Here you go, sweetheart.”  
  
I pried his mouth open and slowly fed him my cock, mindful of his teeth that scraped me a couple of times as I eased in almost to the back of his throat, leaving him just enough to keep breathing easily. “That’s it. See? I knew you could do it.”   
  
Leaning over to try and grab the camera off the bedside table, I fumbled, slipping forward and plunging down Kurt’s relaxed throat in one swift move. I let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan immediately as Kurt constricted around me. Hauling the camera back quickly, I pulled back to let my sleeping roommate breathe. The gasping breath he drew in cooled my saliva slick cock as I sat there snapping photos, my dick still stuck between his lips.   
  
“You look so beautiful with your mouth stuffed full, baby. Let’s try it again.....ohhh God,” I groaned as I pushed in deeper. “Fuck! Suck me, Kurt. Oh, that’s it, that’s it.”  I pushed the camera under his pillow to keep it out of the way and pushed up on my knees so I was crowding my roommate’s face with my cock, continually pumping in and out of his throat. My moans grew longer and more frantic as I fucked into Kurt’s mouth.   
  
 _Deeper. Deeper. Oh Fuck!_ “Uhhhhh,” I slammed in, his nose shoved into my crotch, the convulsions of his throat milking come from me freely. The final short thrusts let Kurt catch his breath as his tongue stroked my sensitive cock until I’d had enough. Grabbing the camera, I took the final shot of Kurt’s face, lips slack around my softening tip, face red and sweaty. “Sorry, baby. I made you work for that, didn’t I?” I mumbled as my hand stroked his temple.   
  
Putting the camera aside once more I rearranged myself to lie alongside him, continuing to the stroke his face. “That’s what you do to me, Kurt. You make me lose control of myself. But you did so well, I think you’re a natural.”  _And I’ll make sure you get lots of practice._  
  
As we lay there cuddled together, I stroked his skin after the color faded from his face. I spent minutes pinching and pulling at his nipples, just to see how red and erect they’d become before I soothed them with sucking.   
  
It never failed to amaze me how still and silent boys would be in the early stages of their induced sleep, which is why the experience with Finn both freaked me out and excited me beyond imagining. I wondered when Kurt would rouse tomorrow.  _He should be free of the drug in 9 hours, so_  a _round seven o’clock probably._  As usual, he’d get more reactive as hours passed but for our first time, I wanted to enjoy everything I could before having to redress him and heading back to my own bed.  
  
I let my hand drift down to his semi-hard cock then past it to roll his balls in my hand. His legs were still spread wide, so I let my fingers dip lower stroking over his perineum, watching in the dim light as Kurt’s dick started to harden.  
  
Leaning over his body, I collected the warming lube and shuffled down his body to lay my head on his stomach, I pumped out the lube into my palm and wet a finger. “I think you’ll like this,” I said softly and kissed the soft stomach above his cock, letting my finger probe its way to his asshole. I rubbed back and forth across the rim, getting his body used to my touch there, slicking the surface in my wake. “Open up for me, Kurt. Op, there you go!” I cheered as my fingertip slipped in easily. I pushed and swirled gently, working him open enough to accept the slim-line bullet.  
  
My concentration on fingering Kurt had me forgetting about his now leaking cock directly in my eye line. I chuckled. “Oh, it’s my turn to taste you.” I took the tip in my mouth and dug my tongue into his slit while I sucked softly.   
  
“Mmm, I think you’re ready.” Removing my finger, I got the bullet covered and slicked up the condom with lube. Positioned at his rim, I pushed it in with tiny circles until he opened for me once more and it slid in easily. “It’s gonna make you feel amazing. Just wait ‘til I turn it on.”   
  
“Ready to have your mind blown, Kurt?” I chuckled. I took his cock back into my mouth, just suckling it lazily, as I turned the vibrating bullet on and flicked up to mid intensity. Immediately the dick between my lips convulsed, gushing pre-come, which I happily slurped up. The shaft kept twitching manically making me laugh, as best I could with my mouth full, and I hummed in satisfaction as the vibrations rattled through Kurt’s body and into mine, the side of my head pressed to his stomach. I rolled the dial around to the top end to see how my slumbering roommate would react.  
  
The effect was instant, his hips bucked up involuntarily forcing me to swallow his cock along with a glob of pre-come and his breathing quickened to panting. I tried to keep my lips tight around his shaft as his body shuddered and his hips continued to jerk up uncontrollably. Dropping the controller, I squeezed his nuts together tightly and was rewarded with a massive load of hot tangy come flooding my mouth.   
  
I kept my mouth on him as Kurt trembled wildly while I groped around for the discarded controller.  _Ah! There it is!_ Turning the dial down immediately, Kurt’s body relaxed and his breathing settled into a steadier pattern. I gave his spent dick a final swirl with my tongue and turned off the bullet, laying the controller between Kurt’s still spread legs.  
  
“How’d that feel, Kurt? Incredible, I bet. You came so much, Kurt, oh my God,” I laughed as I shuffled up to snuggle my face against his neck, hooking a leg over his. “Mmm, you turn me on so much. Fuck. Feel that?” I pulled at his curled hand and pushed my renewed hard on through his loose fist. “Ohhh yeah,” I mumbled as I fucked through his fingers faster. “Ohhh, you’re gonna make me come. You want it? Yeah?”   
  
Ignoring the silence, I pulled myself up onto my knees tugging my cock rapidly, letting my balls drape across his cheek. “Uh. OH!” My hips swung back and lunged forward as my release rocketed through me and spattered across Kurt’s cheek, nose and eyelid. I stroked myself through it gently, wiping the last dribble along his parted lips. “Wow,” I panted. “You’ve never looked more beautiful. Fuck.” I sat back and took stock of my work.  _Damn, that deserves a photo._  Finding the camera, I snapped a couple of shots and moved off the bed to get a drink of water and to clean up.   
  
Passing a warm washcloth over Kurt’s face, I wiped him clean of my seed before rinsing it out and setting it aside in the bathroom. I gathered up his bed clothes, laying them on my bed and collecting the lube and wet wipes to set on the bedside table then lastly, I put away the camera. I could look at the photos later as Kurt was only in the dorm room four nights a week unlike most roommates due to the Hummel family dinners on Fridays, but it did give me the opportunity to review footage, stock and ideas.  
  
Leaning over his bed, I pulled Kurt’s arm across his body to get him to roll onto his side so he could spoon me once I’d wriggled my way back into his bed and pulled his blankets up over our legs. Wrapping his arm around me, Kurt’s soft breaths puffed against my hair and the cool plastic box of the controller knocked against my legs as I tried to tangle ours together. Stretching down to retrieve it, I threaded it between my thighs.  _I’ll deal with it later._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Over-sensitivity.

 

* * *

  
  
My bladder woke me up several hours later but I let myself lay there for a few moments longer relishing the feel of Kurt’s body cuddling mine. His body had roused from unconsciousness somewhat settling instead into a deep sleep; his hand curled up over mine against my chest, our ankles entwined, his mouth breathing hotly against my bare shoulder, all of which made me smile dopily. When I couldn’t wait any longer, I eased myself out of bed and went to the bathroom.   
  
Heading back, I swept past my lockbox and collected another condom. I wouldn’t have another chance with Kurt tomorrow night as we’d already set up a group study session with a bunch of the other junior Warbler’s for our last shared exam of the week on Friday, English. And then of course, Kurt would drive home straight after class on Friday, meaning I’d have to wait until at least Monday night before I could try anything new with him. Well, that just wouldn’t do. Having had a taste, I was greedy for more with new roommate and I knew I could get away with it too, but only if  _he_ fucked  _me_.   
  
I plucked the lube off the nightstand and pressed on Kurt’s shoulder to roll him onto his back. Whipping the blankets back, I climbed up to straddle my friend’s hips, stopping him from turning over and draped the controller over his thigh.   
  
Pumping the bottle of lube, I wet my fingers and set about stretching myself quickly. Of all the things I’d done over the past year, once I gotten the courage up to be fucked, this is probably the experience I’d most often repeated, especially with all the straight boys. Boys like Hunter and David, who would notice too much if I got carried away with their asses but had good sized dicks nonetheless, were the perfect candidates to fuck me. I still had to do most of the work but the feeling was euphoric and it allowed me to come all over them at the same time which was always satisfying, letting me claim them, own them, even if it was only for the night. They were mine and I would play with them as I pleased. And now, on Kurt’s debut, I would make him come, I would claim him, for a second time. Never had I gone so far, so fast, with a boy but Kurt,  _oh Kurt_ , he made me want it all.   
  
I moved my clean hand back and flicked the bullet on, going straight for a mid level setting, as I slipped a third finger into my ass. Kurt had a big dick and I hadn’t been fucked for months thanks to Hunter’s unexpected departure, so I wasn’t taking any chances. My cock waved in front of me as Kurt’s erection started to grow at once.   
  
Deeming myself as ready, I pulled my fingers out and wrapped them around Kurt’s length, stroking quickly to get him fully hard. I ripped open the condom and rolled it down over his cock. Slicking him up, I moved myself up and teased my hole with the head of Kurt’s cock, easing onto it and pulling off playfully.   
  
“You want my ass, don’t you?” I laughed, “Yeah, I know you do. There’s nothing like squeezing heat of fucking into a person. And sweetheart, I am so excited to be your first.”  
  
“Ohhhh, Kurt,” I groaned as I eased myself down his length. “So big,” I whispered to myself, my body shuddering as it cinched tight around Kurt’s length. I let myself rest for a moment, Kurt buried deep within me, my eyes opening to check on my latest lover. “You okay, baby?”  
  
Kurt’s arm flung itself above his head, coming to rest on the pillow, his fingers twisting in his hair. I watched his face with interest as I grappled with the controller, readying myself as I rose up so that the tip was the only thing left inside. I spun the dial up, the full force vibrations reverberating deep within Kurt, and as before, his hips thrust up instinctively, delivering his cock deep inside me swiftly. “Fu-uck,” I cried out in a thready voice as Kurt’s head twisted from side to side, his panting starting up again in earnest.  
  
Leaving the setting on high, I let Kurt penetrate me over and over as his hips drove upwards endlessly. I worked with him, dropping down as he thrust up each time, crying out hoarsely in pleasure as I rode his cock with animalistic passion. “Fuck! Fuck me. Ohhh!”   
  
I started to jerk myself off as I felt Kurt’s body tense up beneath me, his thrusting becoming wild before releasing his load into the condom currently lodged inside my hole. Realizing his thrusts had all but stopped; I dropped my weight down on him hard and ground against him in circles, working our bodies together to get me off one last time. Just like earlier, Kurt’s body started to tremble and buck against me as over-sensitivity kicked in.   
  
Stroking my cock hard and fast, I tried to come as quickly as possible, not wanting to hurt my best friend. In desperation, I bounced a little on Kurt’s dick but to no avail. Continuing to clench, bounce and stroke, I realized that Kurt was actually getting hard again.  _Oh fuck,_   _I’m sorry! That’s gotta hurt but thank you, baby. Thank you. I need it. I need it._  “Oh, fuck. Give it to me. Uh!”   
  
Another flurry of Kurt’s forceful, driving thrusts had me spilling come across his belly and it was my compassion that let him continue to push into me again and again as I shuddered and whimpered until he climaxed once more tiredly.   
  
Flicking off the bullet, I fell forward on Kurt, letting our sweaty cheeks rest against each other.  “God, beautiful, you are an amazing lay, especially with that bullet!” I panted. “I’d let you fuck me all night long but we’re out of time. I need to get some sleep.” I nuzzled against his damp hair and started pressing small kisses across his face, showing my gratitude. “Mmm, you make me feel so good, Kurt. No one’s made me feel like this before,” I whisper into his ear before I reached back and eased myself off of him.   
  
I clambered up and grabbed the wet wipes, cleaning myself up and making quick work of removing the bullet from Kurt and wiping him down where necessary. Pinching off the condom, I removed it from his still softening dick and marveled at the baggie of come.  _Damn baby. Clearly your big cock means a big load every time._  
  
Disposing of everything in the small bin I hide in my closet, I put all the goodies back into the lockbox and shut up shop. Gathering his bed clothes, I went through the arduous task of redressing the clammy dead weight of a teenage boy and tucked him in. Flicking off his lamp, I gave him a lingering kiss, nibbling his bottom lip then licking across his top lip. “Thank you, Kurt, for a wonderful night. The first, I hope, of many,” I whispered.   
  
Throwing on my plaid pajama pants and a faded T-shirt, I went over and cupped his face with both my hands and left a soft kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Kurt.” An answering soft whimper came in reply, making me smile so I could finally slide under my own sheets, shut off my lamp and close my eyes in the sweet satisfaction, knowing that he enjoyed it as much as I did.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> Additional warnings: Underage drinking

* * *

  
Kurt’s eyes snapped opened at the blare from his IPod dock. Gaga’s playing but that doesn’t make any sense, he thought, that’s my showering song not my waking up song.  
  
“Oh no!” Kurt took one look at the time and leapt from his bed, bounding into the bathroom, turning the shower on and pulling off his pajama shirt. He wondered why on earth Blaine hadn’t woken him sooner. His eyes shot open wide and he rushed back into the dorm room to shake his roommate awake.  
  
“Blaine! Wake up. C’mon, get up. We’ll be late!”  


* * *

  
  
“Wha? Kurt?” I asked uselessly as Kurt had already scrambled back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dropping back to the pillow, I grabbed at my watch on the bedside table. “Seven thirty?!”  _Wow. Uh oh, I haven’t reviewed my Econ notes. Shit!_  
  
I followed Kurt’s example and jumped up but realizing that I’d have to shower after school seeing as Kurt still had to finish his shower, do his moisturising routine  _and_  his hair.  I’d be lucky to get in there to brush my teeth at this rate. Pulling a fresh shirt and pair of my uniform pants from my closet, I set to work and got dressed as quickly as possible, packed my bag and took a quick glance at my unread notes as I waited for Kurt to finish.  
  
The bathroom door soon burst open, steam spilling into our room, as Kurt raced around in a large white towel looking for clean clothes. “It’s all yours, Blaine. I did a quickie version of my regimen this morning so you’d have time to gel.”  


* * *

  
  
“Here, eat this.” I pushed an apple at Kurt as he juggled his notes and his bag. “Breakfast of champions?”  
  
He laughed and bit into it, just holding it there with his teeth as we left our building and he continued to push the last of his belongings into his bag. He crunched into the apple, taking a small bite. “Thanks. At least I won’t go into this on an empty stomach.”  
  
“Kurt, you’ll do fine. I think Jeff was just joking and at least you got your study in last night. I barely looked at my notes this morning.”   
  
“Yeah, you really slept in.”  
  
I shrugged. “Must of tuckered myself out last night. Anyway, I guess if I haven’t picked the basics of a ledger by now, cramming isn’t gonna help much.”  
  
“I suppose but I feel better for finishing last night. It’s like a weight has been lifted off me. I don’t know…I feel oddly happy and relaxed about Geography. Do you think it’s too soon to put a call into Ripley’s?” he asked, eyebrow cocked as he leaned into me.  
  
I laughed and grasped his shoulders and pushed him in the direction of his classroom. “Go get ‘em, Kurt.”  
  
He spun back to face me as he walked away, smiling hard. “You too, Blaine. Will I see you at lunch?”  
  
“See you at lunch,” I called out as and jogged the rest of the way to my classroom.  


* * *

  
  
“Freedom! Whoooo!”  
  
Kurt laughed loudly as Nick tackled me onto the couch in the Junior’s Common Room while still cheering over finishing our final exam for the year.  
  
“I can’t believe we made it out alive, Blaine!” Nick yelled happily, playfully slapping my arm which quickly turned into playful punching and then before you know it, we were full on wrestling each other on the couch.  
  
“Ow! Nicky,” I whined as we tumbled off the couch and hit the ground with a dull thud.   
  
“What? You just can’t handle the Muscles from Columbus, can you?” he crowed as he rolled me over and pinned me with my stomach to the floor.   
  
“I’ll show you muscles, pal,” I retorted and wriggled free. As the door opened again with a few Freshmen wandering in, I seized my opportunity and pounced on Nick. Rolling across the carpet as we grappled, a pair of long legs interrupted our play-fight, forcing us to look up from our respective spots on the floor. “Hi Jeff!” we chorused.  
  
“Blaine,” Jeff nodded in greeting as he crossed his arms. “Nicky,” he added with a stern look on his face.   
  
Beside me, I felt Nick tense up anxiously so I freed his arms and rolled back. But when I accepted Jeff’s hand to help me up, I suddenly found myself in a headlock. “Hey!” I yelped as Jeff tightened his hold around my neck.  
  
“You know what happens when you try to mess with my man, Blaine!”   
  
I heard Kurt gasp as I struggled in Jeff’s grip, a fist hovering in front of my face.  
  
“Noogies for you!” Jeff cried out in a ridiculous voice and proceeded to mess up my hair with his knuckles.  
  
“Not the hair!” I squawked and immediately attacked by putting my arms around his waist and long legs and lifting him up.   
  
“Good grief!” Kurt exclaimed as I dumped Jeff on the couch and turned immediately to defend against a flying Nick.   
  
A collective “Oof!” sounded as we collided and fell on top of Jeff, my limbs flailing as they started their combined tickle attack. “Kurt! A little help...” I gasped out as they immediately got the upper hand but knew I was out of luck when I heard the other guys laughing along with Kurt at my demise.

* * *

  
  
Kurt couldn’t contain his giggles at the faces Blaine was pulling. Leaning into Trent, he asked “Please tell me that this isn’t what they call Fight Club?”  
  
“You know about that?”  
  
“Oh. Um....nope,” he smiled and made a show of zipping his lips.  
  
“Good. Because otherwise I’d have to set the tickle twins on you,” Trent threatened but then thought the better of it when Kurt’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “No, no, I was just kidding, Kurt. Honestly.”  
  
“Oh. Good,” he smiled in relief. “So, what’s the story with the aforementioned ‘tickle twins’? They seem to enjoy making Blaine suffer.”  
  
“Yeah, they’re just really close. Nick and Jeff have been a couple for ages plus they’ve both been roommates with Blaine at one point or another, so they’ve all spent a lot of time in each other’s company. And Blaine...well, let’s just say he doesn’t have a lot of support outside of Dalton, so the ‘tickle twins’ informally adopted him as their pet project when he joined the Warblers and now, it’s like they’re brothers,” Trent shrugged. “It’s kinda awesome.”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Kurt mumbled fondly.  
  
“But we never ever join in their play-fights, okay?”  
  
“Why? It seems like Blaine’s outnumbered,” Kurt asked as one of Blaine’s shoes came flying in their direction and Jeff’s hands scrabbled over Blaine’s socked foot making him shriek.  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“Jesus Christ, Blaine!” Jeff shouted angrily, holding his nose.  
  
Trent laughed and nudged Kurt. “Because it always ends with someone getting injured and you don’t want to be the one holding your nose at the end of it.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“So, you’re staying for the party tonight, right?”  
  
“Um, no. I have plans already. What’s happening?”  
  
“Just the usual, I guess, for when we need to blow off some steam. Music, video games, pizza, drinking games. You can’t miss your first Warbler’s party, Kurt, you should stay.”  
  
“Sorry, but-”  
  
“Yeah. Stay,” a couple of the other guys starting chiming in, making Kurt look around the guys listening in to their conversation.  
  
“Um, but...”  
  
“Back off guys. He must have a hot date he needs to get to. Right, Kurt?” Flint added, digging for gossip.   
  
“I thought he had a hot date the other night? Didn’t you tell me Blaine was making loud sex noises?” a confused Jeff whispered to Nick as Blaine wandered off to find his missing shoe.  
  
“What?!” Nick whispered back.  
  
“Oh, nope. It must’ve of been David then. He does share a wall with those two,” Jeff concluded quietly.  
  
Kurt watched in amusement as his roommate waved his found shoe triumphantly. “It’s something like that, Flint, although not so much on the date part,” he conceded.  
  
“Ah,” the small collective of Warblers nodded knowingly, not making direct eye contact with Blaine or Kurt.  


* * *

  
  
Jeff hiccuped as he decided on a dare for Flint. “Ummmm, I dare you to…suck Rob’s big toe!”   
  
“Eww!” the crowd of inebriated boys yelled and laughed as Flint completed his dare.   
  
“Ok, Bwane. Twuf or bare?” Flint asked with his tongue hanging half out of his mouth making the guys chortle.  
  
“Dare.”   
  
Flint wiped the drool from his mouth. “Ok, lick Robbie’s armpit!”  
  
“Ew, no way, man! He might like it!” Robbie accused as my face scrunched up in confusion.   
  
“What?! That’s disgusting.”   
  
“Yeah. What are you yapping about, Robbie?” David asked.  
  
“But I’ve seen it, like, in some of the movies that Hunter sent me. The guy sniffs and licks the other guy’s armpit before he gets fucked. It happens all the time. It’s, like, foreplay.”  
  
The group of boys explode in a cacophony of noise until I asked the one question that shut them all up instantly.   
  
“Wait….you watch gay porn?”  
  
“Um….doesn’t everyone?” he asked weakly.  
  
“Well, I don’t know about these guys, but I do. I mean, not armpit licking porn, but definitely gay porn. So, wait…Hunter’s gay?” I queried.  _Because that’s news to me!_  
  
Everyone snapped their heads back to me in surprise.   
  
“What? Gaydar isn’t like Spidey sense y’know,” I grumbled and shrugged.  
  
“Man, I have no idea about Hunter,” Robbie said, shaking his head, “but he has some kickass dirty movies. Wanna see?”   


* * *

  
  
Several shots later of Jäger later and quite a group of guys piled in Robbie’s dorm room to check out some of the hetero porn in his impressive collection. The rest of us though headed off to David’s dorm room where his roommate, Wes and some of the other Senior Warblers were hanging out watching movies, having a few beers and talking. Nick and Jeff immediately cuddled up together in a free corner, settling in as a movie finished.  
  
“What’s up next, Wes?”   
  
“Finding Nemo.”  
  
“Awesome! Niff, you’re gonna need some drinks,” I teased as I handed them a couple of beers each.   
  
“For a Disney movie? Really, Blaine?” Nick questioned.  
  
“Oh yeah. Here’s the rules for the noobs. Listen up boys and don’t make me get my gavel out,” Wes declared. “Everyone takes a swig whenever Dory forgets something and anytime Sydney, Australia is mentioned.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Jeff mumbled. “That’s half the movie.”  
  
“No shots, Wes?” I asked.  
  
“Nah, we’ll take it easy on them this time.”  


* * *

  
  
“Mine?” A bunch of guys around me parroted as the seagulls started fighting over Nemo’s dad and Dory. I kept an eye on Jeff who was climbing all over Nick and squawking, ‘Mine,’ and kissing him clumsily. Sniggering at my very drunk friends, I turned my attention back to the movie only noticing when they stumbled from the room hand in hand.   
  
 _I wonder whose room they’ll use tonight. I’ll have to check later and maybe they’ll let me get lucky again. Not that they noticed I was there last time._

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Underage sex

* * *

 

From my spot on the floor, I leaned back to let my head rest against Wes’ bed while I recounted my first sexual adventure with Nick & Jeff as everyone around me kept cheering at the movie....

Still rooming with David at that point, I hadn’t had the chance to fuck anyone yet, being content instead with varying degrees of oral and frottage to bring on my orgasms. The simple comfort of another body next to mine, the touch of another’s hand on my skin, being able to kiss and touch freely had simply thrilled me for weeks on end and, until then, it had been enough.

But then the Warblers threw a New Year’s party at Thad’s, where boys of all ages, including myself, had thrown caution to the wind and celebrated with one too many drinks. And while many of the guys lost control quickly, I was happy in my tipsy state roaming from group to group, laughing at silly jokes and pranks while taking incriminating photos for us all to laugh at later. In fact, it was the hope of finding Nick and Jeff in a compromising position that had led another Warbler, Jack, and I to split off and go looking for them but after a fruitless search of the first floor, Jack decided to head back and defend his title in Dance Central.

Undaunted, I headed upstairs, determined to confirm that my friends were hooking up. So far, they’d both denied it and although they were terrible liars, they had kept their stories straight but my ‘eureka’ moment soon came as I eased open a bedroom door on the second floor.

Inside the dark room, I could see one body slumped over another on the queen sized bed. I waited for movement or noise to let me know if they were in the middle of something but the only sound I could hear was the steady sound of deep breathing. Deciding to risk it for a closer look, I tiptoed over to figure out what was going on. With my camera raised, ready to get the shot, I managed to sidle up to the bed. But instead of taking the photo, my mouth dropped open in shock. Naked! They were naked.

A naked Nick on his knees was slumped over an equally naked Jeff! _Okay, so they were definitely hooking up._

A quick look at Jeff’s face confirmed that he’d passed out or fallen asleep and although I couldn’t see Nick’s, as it was buried in Jeff’s neck, the slow rise and fall of his body indicated that he was out as well.

I stood there slightly dumbfounded. It was one thing to walk in and get a flash of your best friends making out but a completely different story to find them passed out naked on each other and...AND...I suddenly realized...Nick had been thoroughly fucked. _Holy shit._ _You horny little bastards!_

Before I understood what I was doing, I’d put the camera down and climbed up on the bed. My fingers trailing up the inside of Jeff’s bare legs until I reached where Nick began and kept moving my fingers along Nick’s inner thigh, up over his ass to squeeze a cheek. Jeff’s soft cock was lying spent and encased in a sloppy condom between his legs whereas Nick was lying there, presenting his ass to me, still with a slight gape, practically inviting me in.

I couldn’t stop myself as a pair of fingers skated in the sheen of lube around his rim. Barely hesitating, I dipped my fingers inside Nick’s hole. _Mmm, warm. Open. I bet that’d feel good on my dick._ The thought of plunging my cock inside him making me shiver.

_He’s already open. Do it._ I pushed my fingers in again and stretched them outwards, dragging them along his walls.

_He’d never even know it was you. Do it._ My fingers eased out, stretching his rim wide before pushing them back in harder.

_He’s still slick. Do it._ A third finger slipped in easily on the next pass.

_He’ll think it was Jeff if he remembers. Do it. No! No, I really shouldn’t._

“Fuck it. Let’s do it,” I whispered to myself.

Moving off the bed quickly but carefully, I snuck back to the door and flicked the lock. I yanked at my shirt and then stripped out of my jeans and underwear not wanting the feel of clothes to itch at their memories later. _This needs to be seamless_. Pulling my wallet from the back pocket of my discarded jeans, I fished out the condom I’d stashed in there. _I guess being an optimistic horny fourteen year old boy has its uses after all._ Smirking, I quickly stroked myself and rolled on the condom. _Fuck, inside out!_ I pulled it off and got on the second time, wiping my now greasy hands up and down my hard on.

I stepped up onto the mattress and walked over to position myself behind Nick. I couldn’t risk moving either of their legs, so I decided to kneel on one knee and plant my foot on the other side; it’d get me close enough, even with this really wide stance. I sunk down on one knee and shuffled a little closer, my dick lying in the seam of Nick’s ass as I blew out a long breath, steadying my jangled nerves. _I’m really gonna do it! I’m gonna lose my virginity!_  I ran my hands over his ass and up his sides, my anxiety building. _I’m about to have sex with Nick and he’s not even gonna know. Oh God, this is so bad! Get up. Get up. Getupgetupgetup._

I tried to move away but succeeded in only pulling back a little making my cock slide across Nick’s entrance. _This is so much worse than anything you’ve done so far! Isn’t it? Photos are one thing....but then there’s the drugs and the oral and..._ I pushed my dick back over his rim. O _h, he feels so good! Maybe just a little bit. Maybe just the tip._

I took my dick in hand and swiped it across Nick’s hole again as my body shivered. Lining up, I eased the head of my cock in and paused. _Hngh. A little more.._. I swayed back ever so slightly and pushed the tip back in. _Fuuuuck!_ A few more tiny rocking motions and I was hooked. _Nicky, I need it. I need more._ On my next rock forward I kept my weight behind me, pushing slowly, deeper. _Deeper. More! Oh fuck, take it_. Shuddering, I kept pressing in until my balls were squashed up against Nick’s rim.

Mouth gaping, I held my position and waited for movement, before daring to pull back. Putting my hands on his waist, I dragged my cock out so slowly it made my eyes roll back in my head. _Oh my fuck, so tight, Nicky._ Looking down in the gloom, I could make out the shaft of my shining cock before I thrust back in a bit quicker. Again as I bottomed out, I waited....for noise, movement....anything from Nick...something to stop me.

But nothing happened. Nick just lay there with my cock buried to the hilt inside him.

Encouraged, I pulled back faster and snapped my hips to thrust in quicker and soon I had a moderate pace going, enough to work my cock but not enough to dislodge Nick’s body from Jeff. I don’t know how long I fucked him like that, it seemed like a while, before low moans started coming from Nick.

“Mmmm.”

My eyes widen in panic. _Should I stop or go faster to finish?_

“Faster, baby.”

_Oh-kay. Asked and answered._

I slid my hand from Nick’s waist to his shoulders and pushed him down onto Jeff as I sped up. The last thing I needed was for him to turn around.

Nick kept panting out soft, “uh uh uhs,” as I started to really get going, pumping into him without reserve...at least until Jeff’s hands started moving; one brushing against my thigh as it gripped my friend’s leg and the other dragging across my hand still bearing down on Nick’s shoulder.

I slipped my hand off the shoulder, trying to keep my thrusting even, as I watched Jeff’s hand move to curl around Nick’s neck, his face snuffling against Nick’s ear. Worried that Jeff might open his eyes, I leaned forward over Nick, planting my hands on the mattress and my lips mashing against Nick’s other shoulder as I kept my pace up. _Too close to stop now._

“Uhh, you’re so hard,” Jeff slurred while Nick replied with a muted grunt as I plunged into his ass again.

“So sexy, Nicky,” Jeff kept saying sleepily as their bodies rocked together with the force of my thrusting. “Making me hard, babe.”

“Muh. Uh. Fuck me. Ohhh,” Nick finally mumbled quietly.

Knowing my time was almost up, I fucked with a flurry of quick strokes, letting Nick squeeze around me as he cried, “baby,” softly and for, “more”. As the heat started to flood my body, my toes curled and I slammed in deep one last time, coming with a silent shudder as I tried not to give myself away.

“S’okay, I can give you more,” Jeff slurred.

My eyes snapped open. _Pull out!_

I eased myself up to kneeling as Jeff fumbled blindly with his messy condom covered cock. I gripped the condom on my dick and slipped out of Nick’s ass barely missing Jeff as he eased the tip of his cock into Nick while I shuffled backwards. Nick’s satisfied groan at being re-entered covered up the noise of me sliding off the bed and landing on my knees.

Above me, Jeff rolled Nick onto his back and started to fuck ruthlessly at Nick’s urging. As louder cries and sounds of sloppy kissing started up, I scrambled into my clothes while staying low. I debated about the condom and in the end, with the need to leave pressing on me, I left it on, snapping my boxer briefs over it with a grimace.

Finally, ready to leave as my friends continued to fuck furiously, I started to creep away before realizing that my camera was still on the bed. _Crap!_ I froze, still crouched over but waited for only a second before creeping back and peeking over the side of the bed. _Aha! Let’s get the fuck out of here!_ I quickly snatched the camera and crept to the door quickly, easing the lock back.

As my hand hovered on the doorknob, Nick and Jeff were getting very vocal, sounding more awake than ever. _How the hell can I get out of here?_ I glanced down at the camera and thought of my original plan to just catch them in the act. _Would it work?_

But before I could even put my plan of pretending to burst through the door into action, Jeff announced he was about to come and proceeded to moan loudly as he hips slammed into Nick. I took the opportunity at the height of their distraction and cracked the door, slipping out into the hallway as quickly and quietly as possible.

Finally able to stand up straight, I leaned against the newly closed door and breathed a sigh of relief. _That was way too close._

A burst of noise from the stairwell startled me and I realized I should go and clean up before finding a way to rejoin the group or find somewhere to go to sleep. Staring down the hallway full of closed doors, I headed off to find a bathroom.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering why I thought I’d look different. _It’s just sex. People have sex all the time and they don’t look any different._ I leaned down and splashed cold water on my face. _But not everyone has sex with their passed out drunk friend, do they? Okay, you’ve got a point. Ugh, need to get this condom off._

After collectively cleaning up and getting my emotions under control, I headed back downstairs to make an appearance. Picking up an abandoned half empty beer bottle on the way, I made sure to look like I was pretty drunk and stumbled into the lounge where most of the guys were and flopped onto an empty chair unnoticed.

“Blaine!” David yelled as he spotted me. He grabbed a couple of unopened bottles and headed towards me before tripping and practically falling onto my lap.

“You okay there?” I laughed as David tried to get himself turned over on me, ending up on his hands and knees over my thighs.

David hiccuped and laughed. “Here, take these,” he said, handing over the beer bottles. “Hey, this is quite comfy,” he laughed as he slumped down sideways in my lap, his hip settling between my thighs, feet tucked in between my hip and the armchair with his head resting on the armrest.

“Cushion?”

“Thanks. See Blaine, that’s why everyone likes you. You’re such a nice guy. Always thinking about me...” David trailed off as he wiggled his ass against me in an effort to get more comfortable.

I snorted disbelievingly.

“’m serious, Blaine. You are the nicest guy I know. If I was gay, I’d one hundred percent be into you.”

“Hell, David, he’s almost into you right now,” Thad joked as he plonked himself on the other armrest.

“Huh?” David questioned.

“Your ass is all up in his business.”

“Wha? Oh...it’s not even like that, Thad. My boy here is a gentleman.”

Thad rolled his eyes. “Whatever. C’mon,” he said slapping David’s ass hard and making him yelp, “It’s your turn on Sing Star. Blaine, you joining us?”

“Sure,” I answered, happy for the distraction as David’s words about me being a nice guy and a gentleman rolled around in my head….

“Blaine!” Thad elbowed me, jolting my thoughts back to the present. “You up for Watchmen or not?”

“Uh, nah.  But don’t count my vote. I’m tired,” I said as I got up swaying slightly, “I’m gonna hit the hay.”

* * *

I wandered down the hall of Nick’s dorm, wanting to check there first, seeing as Nick’s roommate was still in Wes’ room. Easing the door handle, the door opened easily and I peeked inside. _Hmm, nope. Not here. Better try Jeff’s room._


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Making my way back towards my room, my phone chirruped with a text from Kurt. _Oops, better put that on silent._ I checked his message, catching my reflection in the screen grinning like a loon, before flicking back an update to him on the antics of the boys and that I was heading to bed.

Turning into my corridor, I walked straight past my room and headed for Jeff’s a few doors down and on the opposite side of the hall from my room.

A quick check of my watch told me it had been about forty-five minutes since they left Wes’. _Perfect. Enough time to get back here, get busy and fall asleep._ Past experience with both boys had proved they were basically black out drunks meaning they couldn’t remember much, if anything, they did before falling asleep. Nick particularly often ended up clueless as to any mischief he, _or I,_ got up to after a few drinks.

I tried the door handle.

Locked.

I stood in the hallway for a second, and pursed my lips to consider my options. They must be in there as Jeff’s roommate, Steven, had gone home for the weekend. _Time to use my secret weapon._

Walking back to my room, I unlocked it and went straight for my bedside table. Opening the lock box, I fished out my second most prized possession, the skeleton key.

A few choice gifts and a date with the Deputy Headmaster’s stuck up step-son last year had secured the key. Of course, Mrs Larson had thought it was to be used for several practical jokes and returned but instead I simply ‘forgot’ to return it to her and, as there hadn’t been any further practical jokes, thefts or complaints, the matter had simply been dropped.

The step-son however, had been more difficult to deal with. Jeremiah, as it turned out, was arrogant, insistent and incredibly vain, all of which made for an annoying date but he proved to be useful every now and then. Occasionally we have coffee and he bores me with his latest scheme on how to become the next male supermodel despite the fact that he lives in Ohio, is five foot eleven, doesn’t have headshots and hasn’t bothered to contact an agency. A born dreamer without drive, Jeremiah’s only use was as arm candy, making him perfect to rile up my parents whenever they insisted I attend their obnoxious parties.

Ridding my thoughts of Jeremiah as I locked things back up, I decided to grab a shower. _This way I don’t have to worry about any lingering raspberry scent and soft, gel-free, hair allows them to easily mistake me for someone else._

* * *

The key turned the lock soundlessly and I eased the door open to the dark dorm room as I slipped inside and locked the door behind me. I stood stock still waiting for my eyes to adjust. _Ah,_ _there you are._

On the far bed, I could make out the profile of my friend’s bodies and I decided to observe for a moment longer by sitting on the edge of Jeff’s roommate’s bed. As my pupils dilated, I could see it was Jeff lying haphazardly against his boyfriend, his leg hitched up over Nick’s, ass spread provocatively under a sheet they’d hiked up around themselves. Glancing around, I noticed the bedside table’s drawer was ajar and I moved over to open it and inspect the contents; lube, condoms, tissues, batteries and a battery recharger. _Hmm, clearly Jeff has toys now. I wonder where they’re hidden._

Leaving the items alone, I stepped silently over to the bed and stooped to check they were both asleep and once content they were indeed out of it, I ran my hand down Jeff’s bare back, sliding under the sheet, and running directly down to his entrance. _Please tell me he bottomed tonight._ My finger rubbed his swollen rim, wet with lube, and slipped inside with no resistance. _Yes!_ My dick throbbed with my instant erection at the simplicity of the situation, knowing I’d be sheathed inside of Jeff in less than two minutes.

I smirked to myself and took a step back, slipping out of my pajama pants and t-shirt, then grabbing their lube and a condom from the drawer, I got myself ready, pulled the sheet back from Jeff and stole onto the bed behind him.  Shuffling closer, my cock grazed his inner thigh so I lifted my hips up and positioned my dick at his entrance. _What kind of fuck would I be in for?_ With Jeff it was often slow and steady as he took a long time to become aware, but of course with Nick alongside him, things could devolve into messy and frantic quickly.

_I’m in the mood for languid, please._ My eyes rolled at the thought of ordering sex like drive-thru but my mind was busy recalling the look and feel of Kurt’s body from the other night and I just wanted to fuck someone as I recalled how amazing it all was and how amazing it would be next time.

Using my hand to steady my cock, I pushed into Jeff’s ass with a jerky stroke then gripped his thigh, pulling his leg up to bend and rest over mine as I planted my left foot on the mattress. Rolling him slightly into my body, I slipped my arm under his neck, letting it drape across his chest as I settled back onto the mattress. Staying motionless for a moment, Jeff relaxed against me, his head lolling against mine while I waited to see if Nick would move now that Jeff’s weight had transferred off him.

Those seconds dragged out as my cock twitched where it lay buried in Jeff’s sucking heat until I was satisfied that Nick wasn’t going to move and Jeff would let me take my time.

I began to move, thrusting in slow solid strokes as I tried to get some leverage, my hand resting on the juncture of his hip. Jeff moaned softly, his forehead knocking against mine as I moved my hand down and wrapped it around his slim thigh. Kissing all along his clavicle and neck, I kept my face hidden.

“Yeah,” Jeff whimpered as I hummed against his neck in reply.

Trying to keep my pace steady, wanting to draw my pleasure out, was tricky as my right leg keep sliding along the sheet but I persisted until I could get my leg underneath Jeff’s hips, allowing me to thrust up instead of sideways. His back arched with each push inside and he kept whimpering as his cheek rest against mine while I panted against his neck. My hand left his thigh to run up and down his body, scraping over his nipple and sliding over his abs, then up again to his face, cupping his cheek as my tempo increased.

“Nicky,” he moaned, barely audible in the darkened room.

“Shhh,” I whispered and moved my hand down to pull at his hardening dick, groping clumsily at his balls before moving back to his thigh, gripping there harder as I plunged in longer, deeper.

My knee kept bumping rhythmically against Nick’s thigh as I fucked his boyfriend, Jeff’s legs spread for me as he whined for more. The thought of Kurt being splayed out on me like this while I fucked into him sent a shiver down my spine as pre-come gushed into the condom.

Dipping my tongue into Jeff’s ear and sucking his lobe, I shifted my hand further down to grip underneath his knee and lifted it higher, enabling me to get a longer stroke and drive in faster.

“Mmm, yeah,” Jeff mumbled as I started to fuck him faster, his cock bouncing freely.

“So good, baby,” I whispered into his ear. He whimpered again and tried to kiss along my cheek, the angle awkward.

“Nicky,” he demanded a little louder and continued to try to kiss me.

Giving in, I leaned over, my nose bumping along his cheek to kiss him with a sweeping tongue. Our mouths mashed together as I tugged at his dick again, making him keen softly when we broke apart.

“Uh,” I panted, my head rolling back onto the pillow and away from Jeff, as he tried to follow and sucked weakly at the underside of my jaw. “Oh,” I couldn’t help moaning as I lifted his leg higher again, Jeff’s foot resting on my knee, and fucked in harder. My hand slid under his bum cheek and hauled it up so I could start to hammer in freely. “Oh, yeah,” I whispered into Jeff’s hair.

Needing more, I moved his leg to drape over mine once more and moved my trapped arm to take his closest hand, my free hand grabbing under his other armpit as I hauled him up into a supported sitting position. Hoping he’d have enough control to ride me, I was disappointed when I barely let him go and he slowly flopped forwards on an angle. My hands wrapped around his chest to catch him and I twisted to follow him over, not willing to let my cock slip out even for a second.

Rolling him onto his stomach in a quick manoeuvre allowed us to get free of Nick’s legs as we settled across the bottom of the bed. Quickly slipping my arms underneath his and threading them over the back of Jeff’s neck, I soon had him in a loose full nelson, so his cheek was forced against the mattress as I hunched over him on my knees and started to buck into him again.

The change in position had Jeff becoming more vocal as he panted broken moans and cried out, “yeah,” and, “fuck me,” softly into the sheet. I let my hold go and simply wrapped my arms around his frame as my I buried my face into his neck again. I groaned into his skin as my pleasure grew, fucking him desperately while I thought of doing this with Kurt.

Jeff arched up under me, his head thrown back against my shoulder, baring his neck. In the dim light, I spotted a small reddened mark at the base of his neck. Seizing my opportunity, I latched on and sucked my own stinging kiss in the same spot, making Jeff hitch a breath and pant out, “Fuck yeah, bite me. Make me yours.”

Happy to comply, I bit down on the tendon, held him tight and fucked into him with several hard, deep thrusts as my climax crept up on me. My mouth opened up over his skin as I grunted softly through my orgasm. I let my weight settle on Jeff as my hips came to a stop. Keeping one arm wrapped around his chest tight, I slid my other hand down to find his cock. There, against the mattress, I haphazardly pumped his dick until he tensed up and came against the sheet.

Allowing Jeff to slump against the bed, I removed my hands from his body but kept my weight on him, waiting for him to drift off before I moved away. As his breathing deepened, I withdrew my spent dick and climbed off the bed.

Pulling several tissues from the box in the drawer, I wrapped up the condom and got redressed. Scooping up Jeff’s lanky frame, I rolled him effortlessly back onto his side and watched as he immediately cuddled up to his boyfriend. Smiling fondly at the pair, I did a quick check to make sure I had missed anything and wiped up the come from the sheet before pulling it back over Jeff. Smoothing the wrinkles on the roommate’s bed, I gathered the debris from one of the best fucks I’d had in a long time and headed out, making sure to lock up.

* * *

 


	12. Interlude

* * *

**Kurt’s interlude**

* * *

 

Kurt drifted awake in the weak sunlight that filled his room. He hummed happily and snuggled into his pillow not quite wanting to wake up and face his Saturday just yet.

As images of his busy week flitted past his eyes, there was one vivid dream that stood out like a memory but it was so ridiculous he knew it had to be a dream. Clearly his subconscious had been plotting with his crush and concocted a fantasy that had simply expanded on the night that Blaine had helped him into his pajamas. Obviously the residual embarrassment that Kurt had felt about that episode hadn’t been enough to keep his over active imagination at bay.

‘There’s so many boys here that would like to eat you up…’ Kurt pouted as the fantasy sequence rolled though his mind again. As if, he thought. Even though Dalton boys were more accepting, no one had shown him any interest other than being his friend, which was fine by him. Just getting through the day in one piece was still a novelty and besides, he was sharing a room with the most handsome boy in school. Right now he wouldn’t dream of asking for more than this.

‘You’re so sexy Kurt and you don’t even know it, do you?’ Kurt smiled and bit his lip as fantasy Blaine spoke to him in a low sexy tone. ‘Are you teasing me?’ Kurt stifled a giggle. He knew his idea of being sexy was ridiculous. How could he possibly tease someone like Blaine?

‘You drive me crazy,’ fantasy Blaine whispered to him.

“Mmm, Blaine,” Kurt moaned into his pillow as he rolled onto his stomach and started to hump against the bed. He imagined being held close, breathing in fantasy Blaine’s scent, lips pressed against his neck, his hand skating over fantasy Blaine’s hard dick, jerking him off.

‘You like that?’ fantasy Blaine asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt whimpered. “Let me touch you….oh, so hard,” he whispered as he rubbed against the mattress furiously. “Uh, Blaine!” he cried weakly as he came, his harsh breathing swallowed by the pillow.

Rolling over, he raised his knees up to keep his wet underwear and pants from hitting the top sheet. Fuck, he thought, I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. He has fantastic lips. Kurt sighed and pushed the blankets back, ready for a shower and breakfast. He shook his head at his masturbatory fodder…like he even knew what someone else’s dick felt like.

* * *

**Blaine’s interlude**

* * *

“Blaine?”

“Oh. Jeremiah! Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I work here now.”

“At The Gap?”

“Yeah, I figure I can represent their brand better once I’m famous if I know the business from the inside, y’know?”

“Uh, right…Actually, you could help me. I’m looking for white crew neck undershirts.”

“Sure. They’re right over here. Say, you can use my employee discount…if you buy me dinner tonight.”

“Ah, tempting but I’ve got plans. How ‘bout coffee? When’s your break?”

“Make it lunch. I’m off in twenty,” the curly haired blonde remarked as he led the way over to the underwear section. “So, how many of these do you need?” he asked holding up a shirt in my size.

“Hmm, make it a dozen. What? I’m stocking up,” I defended as we headed for the counter with the pile of thin shirts. “Um, meet you at Subway in twenty, then?”

“Benihana’s and don’t be late, short stack.”

I grumbled over the attack on my stature under my breath as I walked out of the store and headed for Macys. Checking my receipt, I realized that he’d given me fifty percent off. _Okay, lunch is probably worth it then._

Entering the department store, I found an employee and asked for directions to the kitchenware section.

“Looking for anything in particular today, sir?” The middle aged lady asked me.

“Yes actually. Some sturdy scissors. Y’know, the type that will cut through anything? Yeah, I’ve got a big project on at school.”

“Oh, well, we’ve got just the thing for you, young man. Right this way.”

* * *

Settled on my bed, I waited for the digital camera to transfer the files over to my laptop before I could scroll through them at my leisure.

Golden light from the lamp streamed through Kurt’s hair, making his skin glow with a warmth that made me think his eyes were going to blink open at any moment. I couldn’t stop staring at the photo, enlarging it so his whole face took up my entire display. Brushing my fingertips across the screen, I could feel my cock stiffening in my boxer briefs.

The gentle tip of his head into the pillow as he slept, those petal pink lips pouting slightly, the slip slide of his pale thighs, and the swell of his calves dusted with light brown hairs. I flipped through photo after photo of his body without touching myself, letting my pre-come dribble freely so that a wet spot soon appeared on my grey sweatpants.

_There. That’s what I was looking for._ My flushed hard cock, wet with his spittle, lying in his lax mouth. I smoothed over my shaft through my pants before clicking to the next shot.

_Oh God. Even better!_ His lips were puckered around my tip where I pulled almost out. I slipped my hand into my underwear and took a hold of my erection, freeing my dick and sac. Pumping slowly, I was hypnotized by soft expression on his face as he took my cock back into his mouth in the next shot. My pace increased as I clicked over to see my dick sunk deep into his throat, his mouth frozen wide in an effort to get a breath.

But it was the last photo that pushed me over the edge, the memory of his convulsing throat and tongue working against my length as I pumped my come down his throat.  The shot of his reddened face, beads of sweat dotted across his forehead and top lip as my softening cock was dragged across his bottom lip.

“Ku-urt,” I stuttered out as come dribbled over my fist. Pushing the laptop away, I stroked my way through my orgasm and let my head thunk back against the bedroom wall.

* * *

As I drifted off to sleep, I decided that this coming week I would need to be with Kurt more than once. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too stressed about auditioning for the Warblers and we could get a couple of nights in. I wondered if I could get him to kiss me as he was going under. _Those lips…ahh perfection._

* * *


End file.
